


you are the space in my bed

by arisu_aiko, Herber_baby17



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, Language, M/M, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/pseuds/arisu_aiko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть правила, черт подери.  </p><p>Правило первое: никогда не подкрадывайся к Питеру, когда он спит, или будешь ловить его на потолке.<br/>Правило второе:  Никогда не пытайся залезть в штаны к Питеру. </p><p>Уэйд перестал его слушать сразу после второго, потому что ему не нравились такие правила.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are the space in my bed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you are the space in my bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/831544) by [sleeponrooftops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops). 



> Ненормативная лексика, насилие и сцены сексуального характера, сокращение «Спайди» было оставлено для благозвучия и атмосферности, ибо «паучок» не звучит так же классно, как в оригинале.
> 
> Послушать фанмикс можно здесь: http://pleer.com/list2580700R1o4
> 
> или здесь: https://8tracks.com/herber_baby17/d-is-for-the-dangerous
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://ipic.su/img/img4/fs/pit1.1398547511.png)  
>   
> 
> 
>   
>   
>    
>    
> 

_You are the hole in my head  
You are the space in my bed  
You are the silence in between  
What I thought and what I said_

Питер застонал и перекатился на другую половину кровати, слепо шаря рукой в поисках своих очков на прикроватном столике. Больно ударившись ладонью об угол, он громко чертыхнулся и возобновил поиски, пока, наконец, не наткнулся на них. Потом он протер линзы, выдыхая воздух через рот, и лишь затем водрузил их на нос.  
Он сердито спихнул с себя одеяло, приподнялся на локте, задумчиво посмотрел на открытое окно, и, прежде чем со стоном откинуться обратно на кровать, выдал:  
— Уэйд, мудак ты гребаный, окно хоть закрой.  
— Если бы кто-нибудь вломился сюда, ты был бы сейчас мертв! — радостно отозвался Уэйд из другой комнаты. — Я никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь издавал столько шума, пытаясь проснуться!  
— Я неважно себя чувствую, оставь меня одного, — промямлил Питер в свою подушку, и очень удивился, что Уэйд услышал его.  
— О, что-то случилось с моим маленьким паучком? Ах, секс обломался? — его голос превратился в ворчание, а потом что-то разбилось, и он выругался.  
Питер изобразил фейспалм, параллельно пытаясь решить, действительно ли ему надо выбираться из-под одеяла и вставать с кровати. Он схватил толстовку, зевнул и направился к душу, из которого виднелись обутые в ботинки ноги Уэйда – одна нога была закинута за бортик, а другая прижималась к стене. Питер нахмурился и поправил съехавшие с носа очки.  
— Уэйд, какого хрена? — наконец произнес он, переступая через ноги и опустив руку на стеклянную раздвижную дверь. Он заглянул внутрь и нахмурился. Там, развалившись, лежал Уэйд, с откинутой назад головой.  
— Эй, паучья башка, — едва шевельнувшись, устало произнес тот.  
Питер одарил его долгим взглядом, прежде чем ответить:  
— Ты разбрызгал кровь по всему душу.  
— Ага, зацени всю комнату целиком, дорогуша.  
Питер повернулся и вздохнул:  
— Уэйд, засранец, ты все за собой приберешь.  
Послышалось ворчание Уэйда, но Питер уже шел из ванной на кухню. Щелкнул выключателем и зашипел из-за резанувшего по глазам света. Он прищурился, пока готовил для себя чай, а затем завалился на диван и уткнулся носом в кружку в надежде, что это поможет ему лучше дышать.  
Питер уже задремал, когда Уэйд наконец вышел из ванной – освежающе чистый после душа и голый. Он убедился, что Питер все еще жив, потому что тот не издал ни звука, с тех пор как прекратил греметь посудой на кухне. Тот тихо выдохнул, и Уэйд, посчитав это хорошим знаком, ушел к себе в спальню. Он полез в свой комод, которого вроде как не существовало, судя по реакции Питера, когда Уэйд начал перетаскивать к нему свои вещи. Вывалив одежду, он оделся, натянул капюшон толстовки и вернулся снова проверить Питера – тот спал беспокойным сном. Уэйд нежно улыбнулся, забрал полупустую кружку чая из его рук и вымыл ее в раковине, а затем вернулся, чтобы аккуратно взять Питера на руки и отнести его в спальню. Он мягко и сонно засопел, когда Уэйд переложил его обратно на кровать и накрыл одеялом.  
В душе он повесил свой мокрый костюм и принялся оттирать пятна крови, разбрызганные по стенам и полу комнаты, а когда закончил, улегся на кровать и ухмыльнулся, когда Питер тесно прижался к нему, укладывая голову у него на груди. Уэйд поднял руку, аккуратно положил ее на щеку Питера и нахмурился, почувствовав усилившийся жар Питера. Но тот вздохнул и прижался к руке, усыпив его своим сопением.

——  
Утром Питер проснулся с громким стоном. На нем были очки, а подушка была залита слюнями, так что его щека была мокрой, а покрывало запуталось в ногах.  
— Чертово дерьмо вонючей обезьянки, — проворчал он, выпутываясь из-под одеяла, пока, наконец, не оказался на полу и не заорал непонятно зачем.  
— Ну и бардак у тебя, — сказал Уэйд, когда вошел в комнату и нашел Питера на полу с ногой, застрявшей в одеяле. Он освободил его ногу, и вторая нога Питера оказалась на полу. Питер раскинул руки и остался лежать там.  
— Я умираю, — простонал он. Уэйд засмеялся и наклонился, чтобы поднять Питера на ноги.  
— Давай же, сладенький, завтрак готов, — произнес он, поглаживая щеку Питера.  
Питер прижался к нему и заскулил:  
— Я умираю, Уэйд.  
— Как и все мы, каждый день, — отозвался Уэйд с очаровательной улыбкой, прежде чем отлепить от себя Питера и вытащить его из комнаты. Ему удалось привести того на кухню, где Уэйд водрузил его на стул и поставил перед ним миску с горячей водой. Питер вздохнул и чуть не засунул в нее свое лицо.  
— Ты сделал мне ингалятор? — спросил он, обнимая миску. – Кажется, я люблю тебя, Уэйд Уилсон.  
— Сейчас, сейчас, не спешите, господин хоббит. Я приготовил блинчики, — победно произнес Уйэд, бросая лопаточку рядом с Питером. Тот с подозрением оглядел ее, потом Уэйда и затем посмотрел на блинчики. Он раскрыл рот, и Уэйд закатил глаза и, прежде чем тот успел что-либо произнести, добавил:  
— Да, в них есть бананы, я гребаный хиппи.  
— Я люблю бананы, — отозвался Питер, подтянув к себе поближе тарелку.  
— В следующий раз я сделаю блинчики с шоколадной крошкой, потому что это самые правильные блинчики, — пригрозил Уэйд.  
— Я не люблю блинчики с шоколадной крошкой, — ответил Питер, покачав головой.  
— Ты бредишь, — сказал Уэйд, и Питер мрачно кивнул. Уэйд засмеялся и сел рядом с горой своими блинчиками.  
Все утро Уэйд пронянчился с Питером, потом тот проспал несколько часов, а когда проснулся, ему стало намного лучше, и он немедленно начал орать на Уэйда:  
— Почему на мне майка со Спанчбобом? Кто сказал, что так лучше?  
— Так тебе стало лучше? — крикнул Уэйд из другой комнаты, и Питер закатил глаза. Вместо ответа он переоделся в кофту с длинными рукавами и прорезями для пальцев, и надел чистую пару пижамных штанов. Оставив одежду в корзине для грязного белья, он вышел из спальни, прихватив по дороге майку. Сначала он пошел на кухню, чтобы найти, чем бы перекусить, а затем в гостиную, похлопал Уэйда по лысине, прежде чем плюхнуться рядом с ним на диван.  
— Чувствуешь себя лучше? — не оглядываясь, спросил Уэйд.  
Питер промычал нечто невразумительное и потянулся к другому контроллеру, подключаясь к игре и выбирая себе персонажа. Уэйд тут же начал гоняться за ним и в итоге пристрелил его. Питер не стал проходить эту часть игры, а растянулся на диване, зарываясь пальцами ног под подушки у бедер Уэйда, пока он, ссутулившись, играл, закинув ноги на журнальный столик. Они играли в видеоигры, пока у Питера не заурчал живот. Он захотел пощекотать Уэйда, а тот пригрозил оторвать ему ногу. Питер лишь ухмылялся в ответ, но, в конце концов, его просто столкнули с дивана.  
— Давай закажем тайской еды, ты не сможешь отказаться, — Питер поудобнее устроился на полу.  
Когда Уэйд отказался, Питер застрелил его персонажа, после чего Уэйд отшвырнул от себя джойстик.  
— Тайская еда отвратительна.  
— Ты никогда ее не пробовал.  
— А должен был? Тако всегда одерживают победу.  
— Мы заказываем тайскую еду.  
— Едят ли тайцы тако? Они должны их есть, — Уэйд ответил сам себе раньше, чем Питер успел раскрыть рот. Так что Паркер, отбросив джойстик в сторону, пошел искать телефон и меню своего любимого тайского ресторана.  
Питер ушел в свою спальню и запер дверь, потому что последний раз, когда он пытался заказать что- то кроме тако, Уэйд отобрал у него телефон и столько ужасного наговорил той бедной женщине на другом конце провода. На этот раз он должен был догадаться о неминуемой катастрофе, потому что Уэйд не пытался помешать ему сделать заказ. Позже, когда еду доставили, и Питер пошел расплачиваться, Уэйд вел себя спокойно, и Питер чувствовал странную неловкость из-за этого. Ему удалось забрать пакеты с едой, прежде чем Уэйд выпрыгнул из тени и закричал на парня, а тот заорал в ответ и унесся вниз по ступенькам.  
— Ебаный лунатик, — проворчал Питер, захлопнув дверь перед носом Уэйда, прежде чем тот кинется следом. И даже когда тот снова расположился на диване, Питер не ослабил своего внимания.  
Любовь Уэйда к тайской кухне закончилась ровно тогда, когда он выбросил палочки после нескольких неудачных попыток подцепить еду. Он ел руками, а после хотел вытереть их о диван. Так что Питер начал щекотать его, и это было ужасной ошибкой с его стороны, потому что Уэйд боялся щекотки. В конечном итоге они просто остались лежать на полу и продолжили играть. Питер устроил голову на груди Уэйда, а тот начал рассказывать ему о зебрах.  
— Серьезно, как они маскируются? Эй, я собираюсь пройтись по снегу, ой, у меня черные полоски, которые все портят. Эй, я собираюсь поиграть в прятки, ой, мои белые полоски светятся в темноте. Это совершенно противоречит выживанию. В ядерный апокалипсис они бы первые и погибли, чувак. Чертовы полоски. Возможно, ты мог бы, ну знаешь, заморозить черные полоски жидким азотом или еще чем, и они бы исчезли насовсем, и не осталось бы ничего, кроме белого.  
— И большие датчики там, где были эти черные полоски? – включился Питер.  
— Ну да, но это подходит лучше, чем, блядь, черные полоски. Это как, ты только представь, если бы у черной пантеры были белые полоски, то это стало бы для нее совершенным адом. О, черт, это же белый тигр. Эти маленькие белые ублюдки, они же вместе с зебрами, чувак. В ядерный апокалипсис эти киски исчезнут. Знаешь, для них это даже перестает быть забавным. Они все одинаковы, чувак, все.  
— Мы все еще говорим о кошачьих?  
— Черт, нет, где ты только этого нахватался? — он одарил Питера неприятный взглядом, на что тот просто закатил глаза. — Киски, паучок, они, мать твою, скучны. На своей последней миссии я сделал выбор, не так ли? Там была эта охренительно классная леди, но я вернулся в отель, прямо как паучок. А она была прекрасна, но киски, черт возьми, скучные, помнишь? Эй, ты меня слушаешь? Таблички считают, что нет. И я говорю ей: «Нет, блядь, я не заинтересован, подавайте мне член».  
Питер подавился своей содой, и нормально сел, а Уэйд похлопал его по спине и продолжил:  
— Так что я обошел ее, зашел в отель, и там был парень за стойкой администратора с таким задом. Ну, знаешь, не настолько классным, как у тебя, потому что, блядь, твой зад - это нечто, но у него тоже был неплохой, так что я пошел за ним следом в его комнату, и знаешь что? Он был настолько голубым, как ясное небо.  
— Что это вообще значит? – Питер повернулся и с недоумением посмотрел на него.  
— Спандекс нам в помощь, — ответил Уэйд, пожав плечами. — Ты вообще видел свой зад в спандексе, башка паучья? – присвистнул Уэйд, поэтому Питер треснул его, а тот лишь захихикал.  
Питер повернулся, усевшись напротив Уэйда, и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Чувак, — сказал он, но на лице Уэйда была такая широкая ухмылка, что Питер невольно задался вопросом, а не больно ли ему. — Слушай, ты начал спрашивать меня о зебрах, и это твоя чертова вина.  
— Я спросил, хочешь ли ты пепси или колы! — воскликнул Питер, двинув ему по плечу. — И затем, ты сказал, что тебе нравится дизайн старой пепси больше, потому что в ней больше полосок. Так что ты начал разговор о зебрах, и я не улавливаю здесь логики, как ты начал сравнивать киски и члены, и почему у тебя сейчас стояк? — закончил он, нахмурившись, потому что не должен был так быстро добраться до этого пункта.  
— Будешь моей второй рукой? — спросил Уэйд, наклонив голову в сторону.  
— Что?  
— Ну, знаешь, ты что-то рассказываешь о цыпах, с которыми спал раньше, и ты заводишься, просто потому что та цыпа была настоящим козырным тузом. Была у меня как-то девица с татухой в виде туза, и ее бесило, что я хотел потушить о нее сигарету. И все мои объяснения типа ну козырной туз, понимаешь, как дымящаяся пушка, не проканала. Так это способ убить время болтовней.  
— Я сдаюсь, — ответил Питер, закатив глаза. Он повернулся обратно, и вместо того, чтобы улечься обратно, просто лег рядом с ним. Поставив игру на паузу, он отчаянно старался не думать о Уэйде и его «предложении». Но это не сработало, когда Уэйд наклонился ближе, закинул на него руку и придвинул к себе, так что Питер снова оказался лежащим у него на груди.  
— Все бы умерли в ядерный апокалипсис, — пробормотал Питер, и Уэйд так громко засмеялся и затрясся из-за смеха, что Питер снова оказался на полу. Он медленно вздохнул, а затем выдохнул, оставшись на том же месте.  
— Не зомби, — сказал он, когда, наконец, успокоился, и Питер фыркнул в ответ.  
— Разве сейчас есть где-то зомби? Или ядерный апокалипсис уже наступил?  
— Чувак, они обязаны сделать игру про это, это же ебаное безумие. Зомби стопроцентно переживут ядерный апокалипсис, потому что они уже мертвы, так что сдует ли их в результате ебанного взрыва бомбы или нет, не имеет никакого значения. Знаешь, кто еще выживет в апокалипсис? Черный рыцарь, он бы просто шлялся вокруг, это же просто раны!  
Питер засмеялся, и хотел уже было попросить попкорн, ради этого он, собственно, и поставил игру на паузу, но тут рука Уэйда легла на его бедро.  
— Уэйд? — он уставился на руку.  
— Спайди! — заорал Уэйд, шлепнув его джойстиком в затылок.— Будь внимателен! Ты собираешься дать им убить нас, боже мо-о-о-ой.  
Питер снова закатил глаза и вернулся к игре, и они перешли на следующий уровень. И пока тот грузился, рука Уэйда скользнула выше, и замерла на талии, большим пальцем Уэйд слегка поглаживал бедро Питера.  
— Уэйд, — предупреждающе начал Питер, но Уэйд двинулся выше и притянул Питера обратно, когда тот попытался отодвинуться, замаскировав вздох приступом кашля.  
— О-о-о, смотри, мы теперь в лесу. Леса всегда были хорошим местом, чтобы умереть. Ты знал, что я однажды умер в лесу? В первый раз я умер после того, как выбрался с того чертового острова, и это был самый странный опыт - проснуться в листьях, потому что я пролежал там слишком долго, и еще там была птица, которая пыталась насрать на меня. Прояви немного ебаного уважения к усопшим, чувак, не надо просто срать на них. Спайди! — воскликнул он вдруг, крепко стиснув бедро Питера, и тот вздрогнул, напрягшись.  
— Они добавили кролика в игру. Что за прекрасный маркетинговый ход – добавить все эти мелкие детальки. Однажды я пытался держать кролика, но потом он откинулся.  
Питер прерывисто вздохнул, на секунду закрыв глаза, прежде чем снова сосредоточить все внимание на игре, и это стало его первой настоящей ошибкой. Уэйд не убрал руку с его бедра, и, что еще хуже, у него по-прежнему стояло. Питер прикусил губу, потому что он не собирался играть с ним в эти игры. У них были правила, черт бы их побрал, и Уэйд прекрасно знал, что правило номер два гласит: не пытайся засунуть свою руку мне в штаны. В то время как правило номер один таково: не шатайся по квартире, пока я сплю на диване, иначе окажешься в потолке и в паутине.  
Уэйд нарушил правило номер два, потому что в игре началась перестрелка, и его рука со сноровкой ниндзя сгребла его, большой палец надавил на его живот, а указательный и средний проскользнули под пояс штанов, коснулись его полу возбужденного члена, и белье – единственное, что сейчас разделяло их.  
— УЭЙД! — заорал на него Питер, попытавшись вырваться, но тот притянул его ближе.  
— Спайди, — заскулил он, огладив рукой свою промежность. — Я не люблю правила.  
— Уэйд.  
— О, ну перестань, я же рассказывал тебе эту горячую историю про то, как вызвал стояк у парня на последнем задании, рассчитывая на твое содействие, и ты говоришь мне, что твой подскочивший до небес пульс не имеет никакого отношения ко всему этому? Я ниндзя, Питер, я знаю, когда ты заводишься.  
— Уэйд, — получился то ли вопрос, то ли стон, потому что рука Уэйда слегка сжала его член.  
— Я не делаю это принудительно, паучья башка, так что останови меня, либо дай, наконец, зеленый свет.  
— Тараканы выживают после ядерного взрыва, — сказал он, поставив игру на паузу, и Уэйд, ухмыльнувшись, наклонился, поцеловав его в шею. Другая его рука обвила горло Питера, откидывая его голову назад. Тот застонал, когда Уэйд сильнее прижал свою ладонь к его паху. Так прошла пара минут, пока Уэйд не довел Питера до полного возбуждения. Питер старался не издавать никаких звуков, когда Уэйд скользил губами по его шее. Уэйд убрал руку, отстранил губы, и игра больше не останавливалась.  
— Там была перестрелка! — завопил он, и Питер откинул голову и оглянулся на подмигнувшего ему Уэйда.  
— Ты ублюдок, ты хотел узнать, позволю ли я тебе! — проворчал Питер, пихнув Уэйда в грудь, прежде чем снова поудобнее улечься и закончить прохождение уровня.  
— Я спать, — пробормотал Питер, когда они доиграли. Он почти поднялся с пола, когда Уэйд резко притянул его к себе, обвил пальцами подбородок и, пока Питер не опомнился, впился в его губы быстрым, решительным поцелуем. Язык Уэйда скользнул в его рот. Он помнит, как надо правильно целоваться, хотя потом он со стоном отстранился. Питер кожей ощущал ухмылку Уэйда, но отбиваться он начал лишь тогда, когда рука Уэйда полезла ему в штаны. Питер отстранился от него с испуганным вскриком – пальцы Уэйда обвились вокруг его члена, а большой поглаживал головку.  
— Что ты собираешься делать? — выдохнул ему на ухо Уэйд. — Уложишь меня спать на диване или будешь дрочить в одиночку у себя? Подумай о моей руке у тебя в штанах, — Уэйд прикусил мочку его уха. Питер резко выдохнул, когда Уэйд принялся раздевать его. Сняв с Питера штаны, Уэйд положил свою руку на его промежность и слегка сжимал, пока Питер не застонал и не откинулся назад.  
— Или, возможно, ты примешь душ перед сном и будешь кусать себя за руку, чтобы я не услышал, как ты стонешь мое имя, когда кончаешь, — продолжил он, быстро и яростно отдрачивая Питеру.  
— Бля, Уэйд, — застонал Питер, спрятав лицо в изгибе его шеи.  
— Может, ты будешь представлять мой член в твоей охуенно прекрасной заднице, который заставит тебя кричать и умолять, и я не позволю тебе кончить, пока этого не сделаю я, так что я могу отсосать у тебя после, и ты даже сможешь кончить мне в горло.  
Дрожащим голосом Питер то ли стонал, то ли ругался, когда он накрыл своей рукой ладонь Уэйда.  
— Дерьмо … Уэйд, — отрывистым, дрожащим голосом произнес он.  
— О да? Ты кончишь ради меня, малыш? Не-а, — и его рука скользнула вниз и сжала его у основания члена. И Питер собирался охуенно прикончить его.  
— Уэйд, я, блядь, клянусь тебе…  
Уэйд ласкал его другой рукой, он ерзал, пытался удобнее устроиться на руках, но Уэйд зашипел на него и лениво поцеловал в шею.  
— Отсосешь мне после? — наконец, спросил он, и Питер застонал.  
— Да, — заскулил он, — просто позволь мне… блядь. — Уэйду хватило всего одного движения руки, и Питера оглушило удовольствием. Он настолько приблизился к краю, что ему было почти больно. Он все еще слышал свой собственный умоляющий Уэйда голос, но ему было все равно.  
Уэйд схватил его за волосы и, потянув назад, впился в губы жестоким поцелуем, укусив за губу. Он размеренно ласкал Питера, но достаточно медленно, чтобы тот не кончил раньше времени. Питер скулил, его выгнуло дугой, а Уэйд наклонился над его губами: вылизывал их и покусывал. Он оттянул нижнюю губу с кривой усмешкой, прежде чем сказал:  
— Когда-нибудь я окажусь внутри тебя, малыш, и буду истязать тебя до тех пор, пока ты не начнешь кричать, а потом я вылижу весь твой живот, и… — он замолк, потому что Питер откинулся назад, схватившись за голову Уэйда, и кончил с легкой дрожью во всем теле.  
— Дай мне секунду, — пробормотал он. Уэйд поцеловал его в ухо.  
— Все в порядке, Спайди, — сказал Уэйд, откинув голову обратно на диван.  
— Знаю, ты просто хочешь потрогать мои волосы, — отозвался Питер, но его слова казались нечленораздельными, и Уэйд тихо засмеялся.  
— Охуенно чокнутый беспорядок ты здесь устроил, потрудись все прибрать, — пробурчал Питер.  
Уэйд щелкнул его по уху, спросив:  
— Ты ляжешь со мной спать, Спайди?  
— Определенно, — ответил Питер и зевнул.  
Чистой рукой Уэйд потянулся к его волосам и погладил по лицу, когда Питер пересел на диван, досуха вытерев себя одеждой. Накрывшись одеялом, они запустили следующий уровень в игре. 

_You are the night time fear.  
You are the morning when it’s clear.  
When it’s over, you’ll start.  
You’re my head.  
You’re my heart._

Прошло больше месяца с тех пор, как они провели целую ночь, играя в приставку, поедая тайскую еду, и месяц с тех пор, как Уэйд продемонстрировал Питеру лучшую работу руками за всю его жизнь, и с того времени он не видел Уэйда. Он проснулся на диване, вымыл ванную, вымыл посуду, перестелил постель, как будто ничего и не было.  
Несмотря на правила, Уэйд пытался залезть к Питеру в трусы с тех пор как они познакомились три года назад, и у него никогда не получалось это вплоть до этой ночи, а затем он сбежал до того, как Питер проснулся. Паркер даже не знал, злиться на него или нет, но думал, что должен был ожидать такого развития событий. Он понимал, что их дружба была ненормально странной, знал, что Уэйд ненавидит всех в этом мире, кроме него и Логана, и при этом ни один из них двоих не был достаточно важен для Уэйда, чтобы тот зажил обычной жизнью. Питер так же знал, что никто не понимал их отношений, но он всегда отмахивался от чужой заботы о его жизни, потому что ему действительно нравилось проводить время с Уэйдом. Никто терпеть не мог Уэйда, но Питер считал, что он веселый, что на самом деле он невероятно умный, просто никто не пытался прислушаться к нему.  
И Питер удивлен, что Тони, в отличие от него, не находил в Уэйде ничего интересного. Питер много рассказывал об Уэйде, когда встретился со Старком на улицах города в следующий раз, пока остальная команда изо всех сил старалась остановить ведьм, пытавшихся выбраться из-за своих барьеров – ебаные ведьмы, парень. Питер думал, что он видел все, а теперь ведьмы. Он решил, что ненавидит их больше всех, с кем ему приходилось бороться.  
— Ты когда-нибудь поймешь, что происходит? — спросил Тони, когда Питер закончил болтать о том, что Уэйд до сих пор не появился, и почему остальные не считали Уэйда интересным.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Сэр, Капитан Роджерс просит вас не переключаться на разные с командой частоты, — сообщил Джарвис.  
—Ты обзавелся типа парнем, Питер. Джарвис, подключи нас обратно к команде, и скажи Роджерсу засунуть его слова туда, где не светит солнце. Мы прямо в эпицентре битвы, если он не заметил, а ему, видите ли, хочется посплетничать.  
—Посплетничать? — ответил Стив, и Питер закатил глаза. Правда тут же услышал, как кто-то гогочет, и он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть.  
Питер действительно чертовски презирал ведьм. 

Они почти закончили, им оставалось поймать последнюю ведьму и лишить ее магии с помощью какого-то дикого изобретения Тони, внутри которого должен был находиться Тор. Поэтому Питер вернулся обратно на крышу, осматриваясь вокруг. Остальная часть команды рассредоточилась, пытаясь поймать последнюю ведьму ¬¬¬ – правую руку лидера, которую команда уже убила.  
Питер вздохнул и выпрямился, приготовившись перескочить на следующую крышу, когда на него упало что-то голубое и липкое, сбросив его с крыши. Он врезался в пожарную лестницу, попытался ухватиться за нее и промахнулся, ударившись о противоположную кирпичную стену, но нечто голубое схватило его и закинуло обратно на крышу, не дав разбиться о землю. Питер ударился о крышу с глухим стуком, его резко дернуло назад, перед глазами все потемнело, и он не мог вдохнуть.  
Когда зрение вернулось к нему, он увидел ведьму, склонившуюся над ним и усмехавшуюся. И он простонал:  
— Ребята, я нашел её.  
И затем что-то обвилось вокруг его лодыжки, его вздернули вверх, и он висел вверх ногами, прямо напротив ведьмы. Она начала говорить, и Питер выстрелил паутиной ей в рот, заметив, как распахнулись её глаза. Он уже видел, как одна из них говорила с Клинтом, а он поднял лук и прицелился в Тора. Тор же тогда просто хмыкнул, вырвал у Клинта лук, прежде чем ударить ведьму, и она упала, потеряв сознание.  
Её глаза засветились яростью, когда паутина залепила ей рот, и ведьма встряхнула Паркера и сбросила его обратно с крыши. Он еле успел выстрелить паутиной и зацепиться за край крыши, подтянувшись обратно. Питер сел на корточки, его ощутимо пошатывало, ведьма приближалась к нему, с широкой и безумной улыбкой на лице, плотоядно облизываясь. У нее были острые, заточенные зубы.  
— Какая мерзость, — пробубнил Питер, прежде чем она бросилась на него, и ему пришлось уворачиваться от ее заклинаний. Он начал плести вокруг нее кокон, понадеявшись задержать ведьму до прихода команды, потому что они не позволили бы ему разбираться с ней в одиночку. Ему удалось сделать только один слой, прежде чем ведьма сожгла его кокон и бросилась на него, схватив за горло и бросив его со всей силы на крышу.  
Тор пробил брешь в крыше, когда приземлился, ровно как и Тони, который опустил Наташу на ноги. Халк выпрыгнул из ниоткуда, и, наконец, Стив выбил дверь на крышу, с щитом наперевес. Ведьма бросилась на них всех мимолетный взгляд и снова вернулась к Питеру, пытавшемуся подняться. Ведьма отступила назад, зарычав, Питер встал на ноги, постаравшись отдышаться.  
— Ты в порядке, Питер? — спросил Стив, и Питер кивнул, постаравшись не подать виду, что он готов вот-вот потерять сознание.  
Он попытался отступить назад, сократив расстояние между ним и ведьмой, но она бросилась на него с диким криком, оскалив клыки, и на ходу ее ногти превратились в острые когти, и Питер вскинул руку, в надежде защитить себя, когда Уэйд – ебаный Уэйд – появился из ниоткуда и приземлился прямо на ведьму. Они провалились сквозь крышу - ведьма визжала, был слышен свист клинка Уэйда, рассекшего ночной воздух, а ведьма пустила в ход свои когти.  
Тор спрыгнул вниз как раз тогда, когда ее когти вонзились в спину Уэйда, которая начала кровоточить. Вслед за Тором спустилась и остальная команда. Уэйд замычал и отстранился от ведьмы, выдернув ее руку из своей спины. Он потянул ее за волосы, и голова оторвалась от тела с чавкающим звуком. Питер потратил все силы на то, чтобы не упасть, иначе он бы посмеялся над тем, как отшатнулись остальные члены команды, уставившись на Уэйда в шоке.  
— Обезглавливание - это лучший способ умереть, давайте будем реалистами, — сказал Уэйд, поднявшись на ноги.  
— Это ведь убивает их, не так ли? — произнес он, глядя на Тора.  
— Да, — медленно ответил Тор, восхищенно посмотрев на Уэйда, и тот начал кивать головой, а Тор продолжил:  
— Я еще никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то справился с ведьмой в одиночку и выжил, Дэдпул. Ты действительно отличный воин.  
—Эм, — промычал Уэйд, пожав плечами.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросив Стив, кивнув на пять порезов на костюме Уэйда.  
— Ты об этом? — Уэйд осмотрел себя. — Было и похуже. Здесь, — он сделал вид, что ему сворачивают шею.  
— Это было круто, — нечленораздельно пробубнил Питер, прежде чем начать падать, и Уэйд подхватил его.  
Голос Уэйда последнее, что услышал Питер, прежде чем провалился в темноту:  
— Черт, Спайди, портишь все веселье. 

——  
— Что ты делал, бросал в меня кирпичи? — застонал Питер, он открыл глаза, и всё перед ним было размытое. — Ты снял мои контактные линзы?  
В него бросили его очками, и Уэйд забрался к нему на кровать, с миской хлопьев в руках. Он уселся на колени и пожал плечами:  
—В прошлый раз, когда ты заснул в линзах, ты вел себя, как сучка, причем больше обычного, и я не собираюсь выслушивать это еще раз, поэтому я их снял.  
—Спасибо, — проворчал Питер, надев очки, затем задержал дыхание, и только потом пошевелился. — Сраный ад, это полный отстой, — сказал он, медленно приняв сидячее положение. — Я ненавижу ведьм, чувак. Черт, — добавил он и ощупал свой бок. — Что за дерьмо произошло?  
— Я думаю, ведьма сломала тебе пару ребер. Посмотри на этот синяк с шишкой, — произнес Уэйд, протянув руку и приподняв футболку Питера. Тот посмотрел вниз, на бок, который был весь в синяках, и тут Питер замер.  
— Это не моя одежда. Почему на мне одежда ЩИТа? — он осмотрелся и застонал. — Почему мы в штаб-квартире ЩИТа, что за херня?  
— Они не позволили мне забрать тебя домой, — сказал Уэйд, снова пожав плечом. — Сказали, что я хорош в убийстве, но не умею заботиться о ком-то. Позволю себе не согласиться, но им-то все равно. Ты знал, что Старк и Беннер ебутся? Интересно, он превращается в Халка во время секса? Вот блядь, представь только член Халка в своей заднице: это должно быть ужасно. Это же точно перевернет твою жизнь. Это так же ужасно, как ядерный апокалипсис, как пить дать.  
— Остановись, — сказал Питер, отмахнувшись от него. — Пожалуйста, у меня уже болит голова. Почему ты исчез?  
— Работа. Что, скучал по мне? — спросил Уэйд, многозначительно приподняв брови.  
—Ты не можешь просто так сделать это, Уэйд.  
—Что?  
—Ты знаешь что, и затем исчезнуть на месяц.  
—Вздыхаешь по мне?  
—Нет! Отъебись, лучше вытащи меня отсюда.  
Уэйд только ухмыльнулся и встал с кровати, направившись к двери. Он ушел, и Питер осторожно встал с постели, поморщившись. Такое чувство, будто Халк бил его так же, как тогда Локи, и Питеру очень хотелось к себе домой, принять теплую ванну, поэтому он, блядь, взял себя в руки и уже подошел к двери, собравшись открыть ее, как на пороге возник Уэйд, прищелкнул языком, развернулся и сел на корточки.  
— У тебя фетиш на это? — спросил Питер, и Уэйд фыркнул.  
— Возможно. Запрыгивай, я покатаю тебя на спине, ты совершенно не в форме, чтобы передвигаться самостоятельно. Таблички согласны, значит, тебе придется написать правило номер три.  
— Когда-нибудь мы должны будем записать эти правила на бумаге, — ответил Питер, подтянув лямки рюкзака, и пристроился на спине Уэйда, тот издал негромкое «уф», когда встал, подхватил Питера под коленки и принял устойчивое положение. Питер положил ему голову на плечо и закрыл глаза. 

Они почти прошли лобби, прежде чем их остановили.  
— И куда это вы направляетесь? — спросил Брюс, нахмурившись. Тони отзеркалил его выражение, опустив планшет, который держал в руках.  
— Домой, — пробормотал Питер в шею Уэйду. — Я устал, а это место насквозь пропитано властью и законом, и это против правила номер четыре.  
— Что за правило номер четыре? — прошептал Уэйд.  
— Избегай Ника Фьюри любой ценой, как и любую власть и любой закон, когда ты в компании Дэдпула.  
—Это не те дроиды, которых вы ищете. — Сказал Уэйд и начал комично, на цыпочках, обходить Тони и Брюса. Старк закатил глаза и ушел, Брюс последовал за ним, покачав головой.  
—Давай заскочим за индийской едой? — сказал Питер, когда они были уже на улице, и Уэйд протяжно застонал. Питер укусил его за ухо через маску. — Я ранен, а значит, ты должен делать все, что я скажу.  
— Индийцы едят тако? Они должны.  
—Я предлагаю тебе сделку. Эй, долговязый, ты слышишь?  
—Только если она включает в себя тако.  
—Включает, но в самом конце.  
—Думаю, я смогу потерпеть эти страдания, мой крошка-паучок. 

Питер закатил глаза, хотя он и улыбался слегка.  
— Если ты пообещаешь снова не исчезать и согласишься на индийскую еду сегодня, я завтра схожу в супермаркет и куплю настоящие ингридиенты для тако, и сделаю тебе тако не из «Тако Белл».  
— КОТОРЫЕ ЛУЧШЕ, ЧЕМ ВЕСЬ МИР! — заорал Уэйд, и Питер снова его укусил.  
Когда они вернулись в квартиру, Питер быстро затих, повиснув на Уэйде, но тот обращался с ним очень бережно, и это навело Питера на мысль, что, может быть, Тони был прав.  
— Уэйд, — прошептал он, пока Дэдпул запирал дверь на замок, — мы с тобой типа встречаемся?  
—Утром, солнце, — ответил Уэйд, и Питер пожал плечами и заснул.  
«Утром» закончилось тем, что Питер взлетел на потолок в четыре утра.  
— Я говорил не о таких паучьих чувствах, — сонно произнес Уэйд, его лицо наполовину утопало в подушке.  
— Ты только что пытался стянуть с меня трусы, тупица?  
—Это худшее оскорбление, которое я когда-либо слышал. И да, возможно.  
Питер вздохнул и позволил себе упасть обратно на кровать, убедившись, что частично он приземлился на Уэйда. Тот лишь заворчал и обвил руками Питера, притянув его ближе.  
—Мы все-таки купили индийской еды? — спросил Питер, устроившись комфортней.  
— Да, хочешь, я разогрею?  
—М-м-м, да.  
—Сделка есть сделка, ты должен сходить в магазин сегодня, не забудь, — сказал Уэйд, прежде чем поцеловал Питера в губы. Он разомкнул объятья, встал и отправился на кухню. Питер только моргнул в знак согласия, перевернувшись в кровати. Уэйд тем временем уже напевал на кухне: «У меня в голове шум барабана, который начинается, когда ты рядом. Клянусь, ты мог бы его услышать, ведь это настолько мощный звук». Питер вздохнул и встал, осмотрев себя и улыбнувшись, потому что на нем снова была его одежда, надел толстовку, перед тем как выйти на кухню. Он боролся с самим собой где-то четыре секунды, прежде чем подошел к Уэйду, который косился на микроволновку, и Питер обнял его, поцеловав между лопаток.  
—Что происходит? — спросил Питер, и Уэйд лишь замычал в ответ. Паркер вздохнул и приподнялся на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать Уэйда в затылок. Он не ожидал, что такое простое действие заставит Уэйда издать тот самый звук, из-за которого Питер мгновенно заводился. И он поцеловал Уэйда снова, ухмыльнувшись, когда стон перешел в небольшое поскуливание. Микроволновка запищала, и Уэйд потянулся к ней, когда Питер широко лизнул полоску кожи на затылке, а затем укусил это место. Уэйд со стоном вцепился в кухонную стойку. Питер отпустил его и отошел назад, смотря на Уэйда до тех пор, пока тот не обернулся.  
—Запрещенный прием, — сказал он, и Питер закатил глаза.  
—Это что, секретная кнопка? — ответил Питер.  
—Черная повязка, как у пиратов, — спокойно сказал Уэйд, карие глаза неотрывно смотрели в лицо Питеру. Наконец он мигнул и слегка наклонил голову набок, опасная усмешка тронула уголок его рта. — Скажи, паучок, как сильно тебя отделала ведьма?  
—У меня трещины в паре ребер, — заскулил Питер, еще больше отступив назад.  
— Трещины в ребрах куда лучше, чем сломанные ребра, хотя просто ушибленные ребра еще лучше, — произнес Уэйд, сделав шаг вперед. — Ты видел, как она пронзила меня своими когтями? — он запнулся. — Это было пиздец как ужасно. Внутри все словно покрыто слизью, и, блядь, ты когда-нибудь видел тот фильм «Зубы»? Вагины, парень, не в моде сейчас, — он сказал это низким голосом, глубоким рокотом, от которого у Питера немного затряслись руки.  
— Почему? Поэтому ты снял того парня в отеле? — спросил Питер, в то время как Уэйд сделал еще один шаг вперед.  
— Нет, потому что у меня есть ты, — ответил он, и Питер ожидал большего, но ничего не получил, потому что Уэйд выпрямился и сказал с издёвкой:  
— Сатана раскрутил колесо, ты все еще должен сделать настоящие тако, которые точно будут у нас на ужин, не на обед, и мы должны съесть индийские штуки, потому что ты не можешь подогревать еду дважды, как однажды сказал мне один азиат.  
—Ты несносен, — вздохнул Питер, пока Уэйд доставал еду из микроволновки.  
— Я знаю, — ответил Уэйд, пожав плечами, — иди сюда, научи меня пользоваться палочками.  
Они пошли в гостиную, Питер перевернул все вокруг, пока не нашел какую-то глупую передачу по телеку. И только потом он приступил к попытке научить Уэйда есть палочками, пока они оба не разочаровались в этом и Питер не перевернул палочки в правильном направлении. Когда с едой было покончено, Уэйд, либо прочитав мысли, либо повиновавшись интуиции, хлопнул Питера по коленке и заявил:  
— Я собираюсь в туалет посрать, а ты ждешь и потом будешь хорошей девочкой.  
Уэйд был в туалете больше получаса, и Питер поднялся, собравшись постучать в дверь, но та свободно распахнулась.  
— Ублюдок, — сказал Питер, увидев открытое окно. Он настрочил Уэйду смс, потому что был взбешен до предела: «Боишься ответственности, ты, ебаный, типичный стереотип» – и затем пошел спать.  
Питер ожидал елейного ответа, когда проснулся, или просто фотку члена, или вообще никакого ответа. Поэтому он был удивлен, когда надел очки около десяти и увидел ответ: «Нет, я боюсь себя и того, что могу сделать тебе больно». Питер нахмурился, потому что это было последнее, что он ожидал услышать, он вздохнул, сел на кровати и позвонил Джонни.  
Он поднялся и побрел в ванную, пока шли гудки, и он начал мочиться, когда Джонни поднял трубку:  
— Обезьянья задница, сейчас слишком рано.  
—Сейчас пол-одиннадцатого, пойдем со мной по магазинам.  
— Еда?  
— Да и да.  
— С тебя бублик. — Ответил Джонни и повесил трубку.  
Питер бросил свой телефон в раковину, и залез в душ.  
Приняв душ, он походил голым по квартире, порылся в своем шкафу в попытках найти, что надеть. Наконец, нашел облегающие черные джинсы, коричневое термобелье под зеленую футболку, натянул старые конверсы и надел сверху толстовку и куртку. Он спустился вниз с рюкзаком за плечами и скейтбордом в руке. Он натянул на голову капюшон и плотнее запахнул куртку, прячась от холода на улице, и направился в ближайший «Данкин».  
Взял завтрак для себя и для Джонни, остановился напротив «Бакстер», чтобы набрать смс Джонни, и сел на тратуар. Джонни вскоре присоединился к нему, и они вместе поели, прежде чем двинуться дальше. Питер засунул свой скейтборд в рюкзак.  
— Ну так что случилось? — спросил Джонни, толкнув его локтем. — Дерьмово выглядишь.  
—Это все ведьмы, парень, — ответил Питер, пожав плечом. — К тому же пара ребер треснула. Скажи, за мной тайно ухаживали?  
—Ты имеешь в виду Уилсона? Да. Ты наконец-то понял это?  
— Почему знали все, кроме меня? Тони сказал, что он мой типа парень.  
— Можно и так назвать это. Ты, что, позволил ему залезть к тебе в штаны? — поддразнил его Джонни, ухмыльнувшись.  
—Самая лучшая дрочка в моей жизни, на самом деле, — ответил Питер, и Джонни фыркнул. — Он не останется рядом со мной. Так какой в этом всем смысл?  
— Может, ему нужен только секс, дружище.  
—Чувак, он спит в моей кровати, съедает всю мою еду, и мы проводим всю ночь, играя в видеоигры и болтая, мы встречаемся.  
—Может, вы оба тайно ухаживаете друг за другом?  
— Я сейчас ударю тебя, — пригрозил ему Питер, а Джонни лишь пихнул его локтем в ответ, прежде чем открыть дверь в магазин.  
— Так что … — начал Джонни, как только Питер взял тележку, и они двинулись вперед по проходу. — Он отдрочил тебе, а ты не оказал ему никаких ответных услуг?  
— Да, откуда ты знаешь? — ответил Питер, уставившись на него.  
— Чувак, он носит свой костюм и маску девяносто восемь процентов времени. Буквально единственный раз, когда я видел его лицо, был, когда мы все торчали у тебя в квартире, то есть когда ты был там. Я даже на половину не разбираюсь во всех тонкостях отношений, но более чем уверен, что он стесняется того, как выглядит.  
— Он ходит по моей квартире голый, как я должен поверить в эту логику?  
—Ладно, но ты на самом деле видел его голым, или ты просто знаешь, что он ходит голым?  
—О, — Питер нахмурился.  
— Ага, именно, — сказал Джонни, схватив упаковку зефира и бросив в корзину. — Может, он не хочет, чтобы ты видел его. Может, он поэтому всегда закрывает все, кроме лица.  
— Но это же глупо, — проворчал Питер, — мы знаем друг друга три года, он уже должен чувствовать себя комфортно со мной.  
—Разве он не знает Логана куда дольше, чем тебя? Как думаешь, Логан когда-нибудь видел его, настоящего его, после того как он стал Дедпулом? Сомневаюсь. Ему комфортно с тобой, просто не до конца.  
— После того как он исчез утром, я спросил его, почему он боится ответственности, и он сказал, что боится сам себя и не хочет сделать мне больно.  
— Бинго, я в огне, — сказал Джонни, позволяя своему пальцу заискриться, пока Питер не толкнул его.  
—Поверить не могу, что ты так делаешь, это так банально.  
—Огненные каламбуры – смысл моей жизни, Питер. Ты будешь покупать тако для своего типа парня?  
—Заткнись.  
— Я думаю, ты влюблен в Дедпула.  
— Он мне нравится, — поправил Питер. — Не спешите, господин хоббит. — Джонни не засмеялся, и Питер подумал о том, чтобы позвонить Уэйду, когда вернется домой. 

Питер оставил Джонни в «Бакстер» и вернулся домой, с рюкзаком, полным еды. Он вытащил все из рюкзака, разложив продукты, но оставил на столе ингредиенты для тако. И сделал самые охуенно выглядящие тако, сфоткал их на телефон и отослал Уэйду: «Ты нарушил свое обещание, приходи и извинись передо мной».  
Питер ждал до двух ночи, посмотрев дерьмовые телепередачи и поиграв в несколько видео игр, прежде чем уйти спать. Уэйд так и не появился, но на утро четыре тако исчезли. Питер постоял на кухне, хмуро глянув на оставшиеся, прежде чем уйти из дома на весь день, прихватив с собой камеру.

_No light, no light  
In your bright blue eyes  
I never knew daylight could be so violent  
A revelation in the light of day  
You can't choose what stays and what fades away_

Питер снимал в парке всего семь минут, когда услышал его голос:

— О, лето напоминает детей, нам не нравится это место, — Питер моргнул, пытаясь понять, какого черта тут происходит, как вдруг Уэйд спрыгнул с дерева прямо перед его носом. С чертового дерева! И он продолжал говорить:  
— Этот большой и широкий простор нагоняет на меня приступы ебаной клаустрофобии. Все эти маленькие гномы, бегающие вокруг, их сказочные крестные, гоняющиеся за ними, то есть дети будут детьми, я прав или я прав? Черт, если они захотят, то будут бегать где угодно. Когда я был ребенком, то бегал голеньким по парку, и отец думал, что я сумасшедший, поэтому и порол меня. И это чертовски больно, когда ремень врезается в задницу. Боже мой, кажется, я только что изобрел новый кинк! Питер, позволь мне отшлепать тебя!  
— Блядь, Уэйд, — простонал Питер, покачав головой и сосредоточившись на фотографиях.  
— То есть только если ты будешь в этом участвовать. У меня был стояк на одну дамочку в подобной ситуации, и это странно и неловко, потому что она хотела, чтобы я причинил ей боль. А я люблю убивать, это же охуительно величайшая вещь на земле. Ты можешь просто подойти к кому-нибудь и пристрелить его. И никто не узнает, кто ты блядь такой, потому что на мне маска и я охуительно умен – вот кто я такой. Но она хотела, чтобы я причинил ей боль, и я такой, окей, нет, — и, вероятно, тогда киски перестали быть скучными. Знаешь, что не скучно, а? Белки. Посмотри на этого маленького ублюдка, — он остановился и указал на него пушкой. 

Питер уставился на него с широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Маленький счастливый чувак, взгляни на него. Бегает кругами с щеками, полными желудей. Ты когда-нибудь пробовал желуди? Будто дерьмо ешь.  
— Нет! — закричал Питер, увидев, как дернулся палец Уэйда, и тот закатил глаза, громко вздохнув, прежде чем вытащить пистолет из кобуры.  
— Однажды я встречался с одной цыпочкой, потому что, ну знаешь, я иногда встречаюсь. Я не просто трахаю все подряд, этого не достаточно, но я встречался с этой цыпочкой, и она сказала, что я напомнил ей о некоторых сумасшедших панках, которые тусят на концертах и трахают все подряд. Раньше я ходил на шоу, только чтобы сойти с ума, затеряться в толпе, понимаешь? Но это было, когда я был гораздо моложе, еще до острова, до Дэдпула, до моего… То есть, я люблю музыку, чувак. Если только ночью, — он прервался, пропев несколько тактов ,прежде чем он махнул рукой в сторону Питера.  
— Твои тако рулят. Вот что я имел в виду тогда. Таблички злятся на меня теперь, но я почти забыл об этом. Они сейчас издают примерно такие звуки.  
Он начал стукать кулаком о свой кулак, и Питер нежно улыбнулся ему.  
— Ты должен позволить мне заняться тобой, — сказал он, когда Уэйд поднялся со скамейки.  
— О, так мы еще увидимся? — спросил он. Питер вздохнул и, оглянувшись вокруг, опутал его паутиной. Он оттащил его обратно, пнул в колено, пока он не осел на ноги.  
— Ты никогда не позволишь мне быть девочкой, — сказал Питер.  
— Роль девчонки сильно переоценена, — ответил Уэйд, — ты когда-нибудь видел эти полоски, когда на мне униформа горничной? Я же выгляжу чертовски привлекательно, Спайди, но только пока она не разрывается на мне, хотя причиндалы сжимает будь здоров, и, ох, — Питер оборвал его, схватив за руку и притянув ближе.  
— Причиндалы? — повторил он, Уэйд пожал плечами, прежде чем Питер приподнял его маску и поцеловал его. Поцелуй был нежнее всех предыдущих, медленное прикосновение губ, пока Питер не отстранился, с надеждой поглядывая на него.  
— Ты когда-нибудь делал минет в общественном месте? — спросил Уэйд, и Питер фыркнул, откинувшись, пока тот смеялся.  
— Нет, не делал. А ты?  
— Да. Давай найдем книжный магазин, где мило и тихо, а ты ведь любишь книги, а я немецких поэтов, — Уэйд поднялся, нашел руку Питера и потянул его со скамейки. А потом терпеливо подождал, пока он уберет камеру в рюкзак, и переплел их пальцы вместе.  
Ожидание сделало все вместо них. Уэйд действительно любил немецких поэтов, поэтому он проводил время за изучением коллекции Рилке, пока Питер водил пальцем по корешкам книг в разделе классики фантастики. Потом, когда до него дошел двойной смысл слов Уэйда, он захлопнул книгу и отправился на его поиски. Уэйд склонился над книжной полкой, тихо читая, и Питер проверил полки вокруг него, прежде чем зайти со спины и, встав на цыпочки, поцеловать Уэйда в затылок. У него вырвался короткий стон, больше похожий на выдох, и от этого у Питера подогнулись колени. Он нащупал ладонь Уэйда и прикусил то место, куда только что целовал. Следующий стон Уэйда был гораздо громче и эмоциональнее. 

— Долго же до тебя доходило, — пробормотал он, оборачиваясь, прежде чем крепко поцеловать Питера. 

Отстранившись, он взял Питера за запястье и потянул в сторону уборной.  
— Ты же в костюме, — прошептал Питер, пока Уэйд разведывал обстановку.  
— Я умный антигерой, — ответил Уэйд, щелкнув Питера по носу, толкнул его в проем между полок и прижал его к стене.  
— Сними маску, — прошептал Питер в губы Уэйда, пока тот не успел поцеловать его. Эта яростная борьба с зубами и языком продолжалась до тех пор, пока у Питера не осталось воздуха, а губы стали опухшими и влажными. Уэйд застонал, костяшкой пальца, затянутого в перчатку, оглаживая его нижнюю губу.  
— Я хочу трахать тебя до тех пор, пока единственным, что ты будешь чувствовать, буду лишь я внутри тебя. Пока все остальное не исчезнет из твоего маленького очаровательного мозга, кроме моего голоса, моего члена, меня, — сказал он, надавив на губу Питера, снова целуя его, пока его рука не нащупала его член.  
Когда он снова отстранился, Питер был рад, что он стоит на коленях, потому что он не был уверен, удержится ли он на ногах вообще. Он оказался там как раз тогда, когда Уэйд расстегнул и снял с себя что-то из вещей. Питер потерялся во всех нюансах его гардероба, Уэйд ухмыльнулся ему и стянул с себя костюм, демонстрируя возбужденный и большой член. Питер наклонился вперед, импульсивно слизав языком капельку смазки с кончика, и Уэйд мог поклясться, что его голова чуть не пробила стену позади него. 

— Ты когда-нибудь отсасывал парню, паучья башка? — выдохнув, спросил он.  
— Дважды, — признался Питер, думая о том времени, когда Джонни толкнул его вниз со словами: «Чувак, мой член такой твердый, а мы все смотрели это чертово порно, просто отсоси у меня, ладно? А я окажу тебе ответную услугу после», а потом был другой раз с Джонни: «Чувак, это дерьмо восхитительно, ты должен чаще позволять мне сражаться с мстителями, я так возбудился».  
— Ты громко думаешь, — заворчал Уэйд, на что Питер лишь закатил глаза и двинул головой ему навстречу. Он продолжал сосать до тех пор, пока Уэйд не перестал разговаривать. И все, чего он добился – короткий стон, который прервался репликой Уэйда:  
— Знал ли ты, что некоторые самцы могут иметь множественный оргазм? Но раз они могут, какого хрена у нас этого нет? Я бы вырезал всю чертову страну, если это подарило мне множественный орга-а-а-а… Черт, Питер.  
Питер нашарил его руку в темноте и притянул ее к своей голове, и Уэйд инстинктивно зарылся пальцами в его вихрастую прическу. Питер застонал в ответ, вибрация его горла отдалась в нем самом, и это лишь сильнее раззадорило его.  
— И что теперь? Твой замысел был в том, чтобы молча отсосать мне? Да, удачи… Блядь, — Уэйд больше не произносил ни слова, кроме случайных ругательств, или фраз вроде: «Ты сосешь, как чертов бог секса, Питер, даже лучше».  
Уэйд просто позволил своему телу расслабиться, слившись с этим моментом, но Питера это не волновало, потому что ему нравились эти чувства, этот вкус, эти звуки. Даже когда его челюсть начало сводить, Уэйд притянул его к себе и произнес низким голосом:  
— Питер… Питер, блядь, я хочу… Черт, ебать дорожку кирпичом! — и он кончил прямо в горло Питера. Его член все еще был у него во рту, и Питер старательно прошелся по ним языком, пока Уэйд не отстранился от него.  
Он ничего не сказал, лишь откинул голову и дышал так шумно, что казалось, будто оно эхом отскакивает от стен уборной. Но вдруг скрипнула дверь и Уэйд, быстрый как ниндзя, поставил Питера на ноги и зажал ему рот, когда тот вскрикнул от удивления. Уэйд прижал его к стене, подхватил за лодыжку так, что Питеру пришлось скрестить ноги у него за спиной, и проворно стянул с него джинсы, беспокоясь лишь о свободе действий.  
— Уэйд, нет, — пробормотал Питер, но тот лишь ухмыльнулся и засунул руку в его штаны и освободил его член.  
— Будь терпелив, — отозвался Уэйд, прежде чем толкнуться пальцами ему в рот, а другой рукой крепко и быстро начал отдрачивать ему. Питер не рассчитывал, что он кончит так быстро, но Уэйд был безжалостен, довел его до разрядки всего несколькими движениями руки, хотя раньше он делал это медленно. А когда он достигнул грани, то прикусил Уэйду ладонь, несмотря на то, что тот все еще сжимал его пульсирующий член в другой руке.  
Когда они ушли из магазина, ухмылка держалась на лице Питера, пока Уэйд не сказал следующее:  
— Утром мне придется уехать.  
Питер нахмурился, взял его за руку и сказал:  
— Нет, не надо. Какой любимый цвет у твоих табличек?  
— Желтый, очевидно, — отозвался Уэйд, и они оба знали, что Питер пытался отвлечь его от спора. Это заставило Питера улыбнуться, так как Уэйд позволял ему. Он начал рассуждать о цветах и табличках и о том, что поднимается, а что нет, и о хрупких вещах вообще.  
Уэйд сделал небольшую остановку, чтобы купить новую видеоигру, а затем позволил отвлечься на фильмы ужасов, и им досталась целая куча старых дисков в дополнение к игре. Дома Уэйд переоделся в черные штаны и красный свитер, что немного развеселило Питера, потому что Дедпул выглядел так, будто на нем была удобная версия костюма. Потому как Уэйд отказался есть любую вариацию его дерьмовой китайской еды, Питеру пришлось готовить тако.  
Видеоигра пугала до чертиков, так что где-то на втором уровне он поставил ее на паузу и пошел взять плед. Периодически он вытаскивал руку в поисках лежащих неподалеку тако, булочек или коробки с попкорном, и они оба пришли к согласию, что это величайшая еда в мире. Питер вернулся в игру, но Уэйд начал щекотать его, и, в конце концов, ему пришлось ее бросить, потому что это не способствовало атмосфере страха в игре. Так что он свернулся у дивана, пока Уэйд укладывал подушку под животом Питера.  
На восьмом уровне Питер отбросил свой джойстик в сторону и произнес:  
— Я все. Какие фильмы ты любишь?  
Он предполагал, что это будут ужасы, только не для Уэйда.  
— Кто вообще заходит в заброшенный дом с привидениями без оружия? Иди ты к черту, мужик, мои пушки бы сверкали, готовые к бою со всем чертовым миром, переступи я тот порог. И я бы орал благим матом, да так, что вся эта реальная заварушка соснет и все эти ублюдки будут в курсе, что я иду. Никто не подберется ко мне, потому что я самый шумный засранец в мире. И призраки типа не любят железо или соль, так что я, словно еврей, разбросаю повсюду соль. Или это про другую культуру? Короче, буду размахивать железом, но, черт, мне все еще нужны пушки, поэтому ты пойдешь со мной, будешь отвечать за соль и железо, а я буду размахивать пушками. Чувак, да ты бы стрелял паутиной с солью, и все это дерьмо было бы таким эпичным. Ух, пробрало до мозга костей. И никакой василиск не сделает из нас чашку Петри, говорю тебе!  
— Не заставит нас остолбенеть, — поправил Питер. Уэйд с энтузиазмом кивнул ему в ответ.  
— Переговоры, верно . Чертовы пираты, чувак, вот кем я был в своей прошлой жизни или буду в следующей, говорю тебе. Йо-хо, пей до дна, пей до дна. А ты пьешь? Тебе бы не помешало. Давай напьемся до потери пульса? Ты останешься здесь, смотри, я позвоню тебе с улицы. Держись своей компании и не запачкай себе руки, когда тупые придурки зайдут в уборную, потому что они знают, что ты там. Они всегда идут в уборную, это что-то типа чертового правила. Ты видел трейлер к тому фильму, «Очищению»? Черт, если бы я не мог убивать каждый день, если бы у меня был только один день, чувак, мне нужен был бы крестраж на случай непредвиденного пиздеца от самого себя, а не от остальных, разумеется. Типа против одержимости и прочего. Что вообще есть дьявол, как не сексуальный ублюдок? Он такой гладкий, как те старомодные вампиры до того, как они засияли и прочее дерьмо. Когда они все скрывались и, привет, мужик, ты должен пригласить меня внутрь, и я бы воспользовался таким шансом.  
А они не напились до потери пульса, потому что Уэйд забыл, каким вообще был план.  
— Если подумать, то Бэтмен тоже типа вампир. Он гладкий, как хрен, а еще у него этот идиотский голос, как и у девушек-вамп. Они же все странные, верно? Ну, когда они заманивают тебя к себе. Или это был Хью Джекман? Нет, он играл охотника на вампиров, а не вампира. О, чувак, а если бы он сыграл вампира! Он выглядел бы как Логан, это пиздец как странно, и Тони Старк, чувак. И этот парень, черт, как же его звали? Он выглядел так, будто его вытащили из комиксов и забросили в настоящий мир.  
— Что?  
— Заткнись, я пытался рассказать тебе о моем стразе перед зеркалами. Итак, ты заходишь в дом с привидениями без оружия, тебе придется идти на выстрелы, а вокруг все трясутся от страха в уборных и на кроватях, а еще эти темные коридоры, но зеркала, Спайди. Мама всегда говорила мне, что в них обитает дьявол. Я рассказывал тебе об этой херне, ну так вот, моя мама… Она закрывала меня в ванной и говорила, что если я включу свет, она вызовет отца. Говорила, что это я виноват в том, что она так сильно ненавидела себя, что хотела выцарапать себе глаза каждый раз, когда смотрела на меня. Она говорила, что я мог видеть, как сильно она презирала все, за что я заступался, даже если бы я просто смотрелся в зеркало. И теперь, я не могу долго находиться один в темноте, иначе я начну паниковать. Представь только, чертов ниндзя боится зеркал. Знаю, в этом вообще нет смысла, но черт подери!  
Питер дернулся, когда Уэйд произнес это, и накрылся пледом с головой.  
— Почему ты заставляешь меня смотреть это? — простонал он из-под пледа.  
Уэйд стянул плед с его лица и взял его в руки. Питер потянулся к нему и свалился на Уэйда так, что оказался между разведенных ног Уэйда, а тот гладил его рукой по волосам, нашептывая:  
— Я поймал тебя, Питер.  
И сердце Питера пропустило удар, но не потому, что он не мог поддерживать ритм пульса, а потому, что он хотел, отчаянно желал больше всего на свете, заснуть вот прямо сейчас и проснуться рядом с Уэйдом. 

——  
Пробуждение Питера началось с оцепенения, его трясло от легких приступов боли. Он обвел комнату мутным взглядом, но его сухие глаза плохо различали предметы, а рюкзак валялся на полу. Он потянулся к нему, долго искал контейнер для линз, а когда нашел, снял контактные линзы. Он положил линзы обратно, и его рука наткнулась на что-то твердое внутри рюкзака. Питер обернулся на сопящего позади него Уэйда. Его лицо было искажено, но это скорее была гримаса страха. Это заставило Питера нахмуриться, и, несмотря на боль, лечь обратно рядом с ним. Он обнял его за талию и провел ногтями по мышцам, сначала легко, а потом и вовсе впился в его руку. Тот дергался, крутил головой, но ногти вжимались сильнее, пока Питер не убрал руку и не переплел их пальцы вместе.  
— Уэйд, — зашептал он, погладив того по голове. — Уэйд, все хорошо, ты в безопасности.  
Уэйд лишь сильнее сжал руку Питера, тело начало дергаться, и Питер вздохнул, прежде чем сел и потянул Уэйда на себя, пока рука не начала отваливаться. Он держал ладонь Уэйда в обеих своих руках, целовал кончики его пальцев, но вдруг рука исчезла, и вот Питер оказался прижат к дивану, а его держали за горло. Он смотрел на Уэйда с широко раскрытыми глазами, а тот лишь сильнее сжимал его за горло. Он нависал над Питером, и в свете луны Питер увидел, как тот нацелил длинное лезвие ему в грудь. Питер попытался выбраться, попытался дать Уэйду понять, что все хорошо, и он в безопасности, что он дома, но Уэйд взмахнул рукой, и на ладони Питера быстро расползалась рана от ножа. Перед глазами Питера все расплывалось и слезы текли ручьем, он начал оседать в темноту, когда Уэйд моргнул и, наконец, увидел Питера и то, что он сделал.  
Питер скатился с дивана, яростно кашляя и дрожа всем телом. Он пытался вдохнуть воздуха так отчаянно, что почувствовал вкус желчи во рту. Питер поднялся на колени и его вырвало. Он не слышал, как Уэйд поднялся, но вдруг перед его лицом оказался стакан воды и повисшие в воздухе тяжелые слова извинений. Питеру удалось вдохнуть достаточно воздуха, чтобы выпить хоть немного воды, несмотря на то, что непрошеные слезы до сих пор струились по его щекам. Он протянул правую руку и показал открытую рану.

— У-Уэйд, — наконец, произнес он сломанным голосом из-за сухого и болевшего горла. Уэйд все еще не слышал его, и Питер выдавил из себя:  
— Пожалуйста, я нужен тебе. 

Уэйд был рядом. Он молчал, он осторожно обнял Питера, принес ему воды и отвел в ванную. Там он усадил его на закрытую сидушку унитаза и дал стакан с водой, а сам рылся в аптечке, пока не нашел нужные медикаменты: марлю, ватные тампоны, смоченные спиртом, и иглу. Питер смотрел на него и видел, как у него тряслись руки, как ходила ходуном грудь, пусть он и не слышал его дыхания, и как светились бисеринки пота на его лице в флуоресцентном свете. 

— Это твое «почему»? — спросил Питер, когда тот взял его за руку и осторожно обвил пальцами его запястье.  
Уэйд кивнул, и Питер вдруг понял, что он не доверяет сейчас своему голосу, который может дрогнуть или надломиться. Питер придвинулся ближе и приподнял лицо Уэйда другой рукой так, чтобы он взглянул на него.  
— Это не твоя вина, — прошептал он, прежде чем подарить ему поцелуй, но Уэйд лишь сильнее сжал его запястье.  
— Не уходи, — выдохнул Питер, прижавшись лбом к голове Уэйда.  
— Я могу причинить тебе боль, — наконец произнес Уэйд, слова падали на Питера, но он лишь покачал головой. — Я уже это сделал.  
— Нет, — ответил Питер.  
Уэйд ничего не сказал в ответ, только продолжил промывать рану, а после того как он обработал ее антисептиком, наложил аккуратные швы. Когда он закончил, то потянул Питера к себе и отвел его из ванной в спальню, где уложил в постель. Питер так посмотрел на него, что Уэйду пришлось лечь рядом.  
— Не уходи, — повторял он, но Уэйд все равно лег как можно дальше от него, оставшись на самом краешке кровати.  
А утром он ушел. 

_And I’d do anything to make you stay.  
No light, no light.  
Tell me what you want me to say._

Питер проверил свой почтовый ящик спустя четыре месяца и внутри он нашел коробку. На ней не было обратного адреса, почерк неразборчивый, и это казалось делом рук Уэйда. Из-за чего Питер почувствовал злость. Он не слышал от Уэйда ничего после инцидента с кошмаром и не собирался его искать, потому что он мог случайно показать свои чувства, а они могут поругаться из-за этого чуть позже.  
Паркер вернулся обратно в квартиру, просмотрел счета, рекламные буклеты, и остальное дерьмо, но вскоре он упал на диван, отбросив бумажки в сторону, и разорвал ленту на коробке. Развернул картон, вытащил пузырчатую пленку, и тут же вскочил с дивана, отбросив коробку.  
— Ебануться… что… что.. что! — бормотал он, ходя из угла в угол, сцепив за головой руки.  
Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем он снова подобрал коробку с окровавленным пальцем, который внутри имел голубоватый оттенок.  
— Что это, блять, вообще? — проворчал он, отложив коробку и достав сотовый.  
Он расхаживал взад-вперед перед диваном, пока в трубке раздавались гудки. Он не позволил Уэйду вставить ни слова в разговор, накинувшись на него:  
—Чувак, почему твой сраный палец в коробке на моем кофейном столике? ПОЧЕМУ У МЕНЯ ТВОЙ ПАЛЕЦ? — он не собирался кричать, но он как бы был немножко в шоке.  
— Окей, ну … я рад, что теперь знаю, где это все закончилось.  
Питер посмотрел на палец, затем закрыл глаза и прошептал:  
—Возвращайся домой. 

——  
— Я думаю, я влюблен в Уэйда, — сказал Питер. Джонни фыркнул, своровав у него картошку фри.  
— Спустя столько времени ты признал это. Когда ты в последний раз его видел?  
— Четыре месяца назад. Я разговаривал с ним этим утром, после того как получил его палец в коробке.  
— Это … ладно, я не хочу спрашивать. Ты сделаешь для него что-нибудь особенное, когда он вернется?  
— Да, разобью его блядский рот.  
Это кончилось тем, что Уэйд вернулся, когда Питер спал. Его палец отрос заново, и Уэйд шатался по квартире в поисках старого, нашел его в холодильнике и выбросил в окно. Снял свой костюм, натянул спортивные штаны и залез в кровать. Он обнял Питера, закрыл глаза и поцеловал его в основание шеи.  
— Прости меня, — прошептал Уэйд ему в волосы, прежде чем провалился в сон.  
Утром, когда Питер проснулся, зевнув и потянувшись, он тут же замер, глянув вниз, на руку, обхватившую его грудь, на кисть, упиравшуюся прямо ему в грудь. Питер широко улыбнулся, наклонившись, чтобы посмотреть на один из шрамов. Он отвлекся от рассматривания шрамов, когда Уэйд жарко выдохнул ему в шею и пробормотал:  
— Это очень приятно, — он начал скулить, когда Питер остановился, но Питер переместился, оттолкнул его руку и надавил на плечо Уэйда, чтобы тот лег на спину. Уэйд прищурился, глянув на него.  
Питер перевернулся на бок, положил голову на плечо Уэйда и начал водить рукой по груди и животу. Уэйд вздохнул и запустил руку в волосы Питера.  
—Тебе не надо стыдиться своего тела при мне, — прошептал Питер, повернув голову и поцеловав голую кожу Уэйда. — Меня это не отталкивает. Я люблю тебя.  
— Я знаю, — сказал Уэйд, потянув Питера за волосы, чтобы тот поднял голову вверх. Он нежно поцеловал его и снова откинулся на подушку. — Я тоже люблю тебя, и прости меня за это, потому что тебе будет очень больно.  
—Нет, не будет, потому что ты больше не уйдешь. Расскажи мне о рыбе-зебре.  
—Питер… — начал со вздохом Уэйд, и Питер оперся на его грудь, сев и посмотрев на него сверху вниз.  
—Не начинай вешать мне на уши эту херню, — Питер щелкнул пальцами. — Меня не волнует, что твое тело все покрыто шрамами, или что тебя мучают кошмары, или что ты самый безумно раздражающий человек, которого я когда-либо встречал. Я хочу быть с тобой и хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, со мной. Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.  
—Питер …  
— Нет! НЕТ! ЗАТКНИСЬ! У тебя нет выбора в этом случае. Правило номер пять: ты должен остаться, когда я попрошу.  
—Ты не просил меня.  
—Пожалуйста, останься! Я пройду через ад и обратно с тобой, и я буду рядом с тобой до тех пор, пока ты позволишь мне. А сейчас расскажи мне о сраной рыбе-зебре.  
—Почему они просто не могут быть двумя разными животными? Выберите что-то одно – либо зебра, либо рыба, это же нелепо. Это как гребаные летучие мыши-вампиры, и … нет, похуй на это, летучие мыши-вампиры восхитительны. — И затем он замолчал. Питер не мог перестать улыбаться и лег обратно рядом с ним.  
Они провели остаток дня в кровати и на диване, отвлекаясь только на туалет и еду. Уэйд бессвязно рассуждало рыбе-зебре, и полосках на пчелах, и арахисовом масле. Они отвратительно играли в приставку, заказали китайской еды, посмотрели ситком, и они легли спать, измученные и зевающие. И Уэйд никуда не исчез на следующее утро. 

 

_Through the crowd, I was crying out.  
And in your place, there were a thousand other faces.  
I was disappearing in plain sight.  
Heaven help me, I need to make it right._

Иногда Питеру казалось, что все, что он умел, – это странно просыпаться. И да, когда он проснулся, привязанный к стулу, он был обеспокоен не так сильно, как должен бы. Он запрокинул голову назад, закряхтев, когда его шея неприятно хрустнула. Затем он немного подергал ногами, проверив, насколько прочны веревки на его щиколотках, покосился вниз и увидел, что ноги стянуты пластиковым шнуром. Он выпутался из них, распутал шнур на руках и затем встал, начиная отходить от стула, чтобы понять, где он находился. И тут он понял кое-что, из-за чего у него чуть не случился сердечный приступ … он был в своей обычной одежде.  
Воспоминания о вчерашнем дне накрыли его лавиной. Он опять гулял в парке с фотоаппаратом, Уэйд был занят работой, поэтому они не виделись несколько дней. Он покинул скамейку, на которой сидел, и направился к аллее, когда кто- то ударил его по лицу так сильно, словно это был сам Тор, и Питер потерял сознание.  
Он был здесь как Питер Паркер, а не как Человек-Паук; испугавшись, Питер медленно оглянулся вокруг. Комната с высокими потолками и толстыми бетонными стенами. Он подошел к одной из стен, залез на нее, карабкаясь вверх, пока не достал до одного из стропил. Питер сел, прижав ноги к груди, и попытался найти дверь, но вокруг был сплошной бетон - ни окон, ни дверей - ничего. А затем свет погас.  
Питер прижался лицом к коленям, глубоко дыша, пока не услышал бетонный скрежет, и он, задержав дыхание, прислушался.  
—Твой парень убил мою жену, — прошептал голос прямо перед ним, и тут же включился свет. Питер вскрикнул, прыгнул назад, ноги соскользнули со стропил, и он стремительно полетел вниз. Он кувыркнулся в воздухе, размахивая руками, пытаясь выпустить паутину. На секунду паутина даже приклеилась к потолку, но затем оборвалась, и Питер упал спиной на землю. Последнее, что он увидел, - это нависший над ним и усмехнувшийся человек, а потом все заволоклось черным. 

——  
Питер пришел в себя, крича. Агония раздирала его на части, он не мог чувствовать ничего, кроме боли, которая разливалась по телу огнем. Чей-то голос присоединился к его, чей-то знакомый и далекий. Он полностью сосредоточился на этом голосе, пока не осталось ничего помимо этого голоса, пока голос не заполнил его, оставив привкус во рту.  
— Оставь его в покое. Он не имеет с происходящим ничего общего! — человек с хриплым и надломленным голосом буквально умолял кого-то. Питеру хотелось сделать этот голос снова сильным.  
—Уэйд, — прошептал он, закрывая глаза. — Уэйд, пожалуйста. Помоги мне.  
— Может, ему удастся вернуться обратно, в то время как ты останешься, — ответил ему все тот же человек, с которым столкнулся Питер, его голос исходил откуда-то сверху. — Может быть, он будет единственным удачливым человеком, который переживет суд ведьм.  
—Нет, пожалуйста, — Уэйд умолял, Питер никогда не слышал, чтобы Уэйд кого-нибудь умолял, никогда не слышал, чтобы Уэйд настолько нуждался в чем-нибудь, чтобы нарушать собственные принципы. — Пожалуйста, не надо. Просто отпусти его. Ты можешь взять меня, мне все равно, только позволь ему уйти.  
—Как мило. Опустите его вниз.  
—НЕТ! ПИТЕР! ОСТАВЬ ЕГО! ПРЕКРАТИ!  
—Уэйд? — прошептал Питер, пытаясь увидеть его, но все застилала агония, и он закричал, пытаясь вырваться, но боль была повсюду, пожирая его изнутри. Его пальцы коснулись воды, и он понял…. Они собирались его утопить. Питер извивался в веревках, державших его, его спину прострелило волной боли, и все, что он слышал, – это Уэйд, который рыдал и умолял отпустить его.  
—Уэйд! — закричал он, когда вода накрыла его живот. — На помощь, Уэйд!  
—Бедный, крошка-паучок, — человек засмеялся, а затем что-то толкнуло Питера под воду, и он больше ничего не слышал. Он зажмурился и задержал дыхание, пока легкие не начали гореть от нехватки кислорода, пока его не начало сотрясать мелкой дрожью. И Питер начал задыхаться, открыв рот, захлебываясь водой… а потом его спасли.  
Питера вытащили из воды и бросили на пол, и Уэйд был повсюду, тряс его, пока Питер не начал откашливать воду, сотрясаясь всем телом.  
— Все в порядке, все в порядке, я держу тебя, Питер, — зашептал Уэйд, когда Питер прекратил блевать водой. Уэйд притянул его к себе, крепко обняв. — Я так виноват. Теперь ты в безопасности.  
Глянув через его плечо, Питер увидел, что все вокруг было покрыто кровью. 

——  
Все смазывалось – голос Уэйда, разговаривавшего по телефону, машина ЩИТа, появившаяся из-за угла здания, пелена белого шума, неудобные кровати, и затем единственная ясная вещь, которую он помнил с того момента, как его забрали из того здания. Он сидел на встрече с командой, и они обсуждали ведьм, что весьма разумно, а заодно его и Уэйда отношения, которые абсолютно их не касались.  
Началось все с того, что Стив сказал:  
— Дэдпул угрожает безопасности команды. Он должен рассматриваться как угроза.  
— В этом не было вины Уэйда, — воскликнул Питер, выпрямившись в кресле. — Это месть за то, что мы сделали с ведьмами. У них там целый клан, а мы проебались с кем-то из их верхушки. Это …  
— Дэдпул убил одну из них. Мы делаем все возможное, чтобы не убивать злодеев, а задержать их, и изучать их, чтобы увидеть, сможем ли мы вести переговоры с их возможными союзниками. Его же действия расцениваются как прямое нападение на нас.  
— Питер, твои отношения с ним ставят под угрозу не только тебя, но и команду. — Мягко сказал Брюс. — Это не может продолжаться.  
—Тогда выкиньте меня из долбаной команды! — закричал Питер, вскочив со своего стула.  
Уэйд посмотрел на него с удивлением и сказал:  
— Питер, не делай этого.  
— Дэдпула нужно задержать и запереть. Он должен рассматриваться как злодей, потому что он и есть злодей. — Начал Фьюри, и Питер взорвался.  
— Его имя Уэйд! Или вы боитесь признать, что он такой же человек, как и все мы, боитесь, что это испортит то, ради чего эта команда создавалась?  
— Он выродок! — закричал Фьюри, встав. — Он искусственно созданная угроза, и он вообще не должен был появиться.  
— Если вы такого высокого мнения обо мне, боюсь узнать, как выглядит Логан в ваших глазах, или я должен звать его Росомаха? — рявкнул Уэйд, тоже встав. — Что насчет Саммерса, Ксавьера, и Реми и …  
— И Магнето? Яд существует даже в команде Икс-менов, но ты – сорняк. — Парировал Фьюри.  
— Потому что ты такой молодец! Ты …  
— Уэйд, — сказал Питер, сделав шаг назад и осторожно выдохнув.  
Прошла секунда, и он продолжил:  
— Приветствую твое решение посадить меня за решетку. У меня нет никаких сомнений в отношение того, убивать тебя или нет, Фьюри.  
Он ушел прежде, чем кто-то смог хоть что-нибудь сказать. И, когда Питер повернулся и пошел за ним, никто не остановил его. Он уже у самой двери, когда Стив сказал:  
—Я думал, что после всего мы сможем научиться снова работать вместе. Я ошибался. Мстители вновь отделятся от ЩИТа. — Питер посмотрел на него с удивлением, а Брюс и Тони встали из-за стола и направились к двери. Клинт, Наташа и Тор последовали за ними. Стив несколько секунд посмотрел на Фьюри, прежде чем присоединится к ним.  
— Эй, ты в порядке? — спросил Тони, подойдя к Питеру, который ждал их снаружи.  
Питер некоторое время смотрел в том направление, куда исчез Уэйд, покачал головой и обернулся:  
—Нет, мы не в порядке, — ответил он, и Тони нахмурился. — Но спасибо, что заступился за нас.  
Он начал отходить в сторону, Старк положил ему на плечо руку, пытаясь удержать:  
—Питер…  
— Не трогай меня! — закричал Питер, дернувшись назад, и его прошило волной страха. Команда тут же остановилась, оглянувшись на них. Брюс взял Тони за локоть, оттаскивая его назад.  
— Извините, — прошептал Питер, отводя глаза, — я…я не хотел так реагировать.  
— Питер, ты через многое прошел, мы просто …  
— Хватит, — сказал Питер, покачав головой. — Хватит, я не нуждаюсь в этом. Мне не нужно, чтобы вся команда жалела меня. Просто … спасибо тебе, но я должен идти.  
— Питер … — Брюс попытался что-то сказать, но Питер уже завернул за угол.  
Он пробежал через холл вниз в лобби на лифте, и нашел Уэйда, сидевшего на тротуаре, в нескольких метрах от входа, ждущего его.  
— Эй, — сказал он, приблизившись. Уэйд посмотрел на него полсекунды, прежде чем крепко сжал в объятиях.  
— Я был так напуган, думал, что потерял тебя, — прошептал Уэйд, — Господи, я думал… я думал, что ты мертв, Питер. Я даже не помню, как дрался с ними, просто знал, что должен забрать тебя.  
Питер слегка отстранился, рукой приподняв подбородок Уэйда:  
— Я с тобой, — пообещал он. — Прости за то, что они сказали. Я люблю тебя.  
— Я знаю, — сказал Уэйд, кивая, и наклонился поцеловать Питера. — Я тоже люблю тебя. Пойдем домой.  
Питер улыбнулся и позволил Уэйду взять его за руку, и они так и шли вниз по тротуару, прогуливаясь и наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. 

——  
Этой ночью Питер не спал, глядел в потолок несколько часов, пока Уэйд не вздохнул и не повернулся на бок, приподнявшись на локте, и наклонился к Питеру, поцеловав:  
— Поговори со мной, — попросил он.  
Питер покачал головой, даже не взглянув на него.  
— Мне нечего сказать, — прошептал он.  
Уэйд снова вздохнул, поцеловав его в плечо.  
—Нет, есть, Спайди, расскажи мне.  
— Я не могу спать.  
— Это я вижу. Почему?  
— Каждый раз, как я закрываю глаза, я не могу дышать. Я снова и снова чувствую, что тону.  
— Чем я могу тебе помочь?  
Наконец-то Питер повернулся к нему, слезы стекали из уголков глаз, и Уэйд притянул его к себе, поцеловав в спутанные волосы.  
— Просто … просто говори. Расскажи что-нибудь. Пожалуйста.  
— Таблички прямо сейчас выясняют отношения, — мягко сказал Уэйд, и Питер слегка улыбнулся, пододвинувшись поближе к нему.  
— И часто они так?  
— Не очень. Они любят поболтать так же, как и я, что значит, они очень много говорят, позволь заметить. Ты в курсе, что ты один любишь слушать мою болтовню? Логан не выносит этого. С тех пор, как я встретил его, он жалуется, что я затыкаюсь только во сне.  
— Однажды ты разговаривал во сне.  
— Да быть того не может, паутиноголовый, разве было такое? Ну, ни хрена себе, это восхитительно! Ты знаешь, я ненавижу, как люди злоупотребляют словом «восхитительно». Я имею в виду, я сам только что сказал его, но это отстойно говорить так, о, эй, это чертовски восхитительно, что есть миллион других синонимов, которые ты можешь использовать, и ты просто говоришь «восхитительно», обозначая что-либо. Например, ты был когда-нибудь был в Гранд-Каньоне? Это восхитительно, в истинном смысле этого слова. От этой большой ебаной зияющей дыры я всегда начинаю хотеть жрать и затем я начинаю думать о каннибализме, потому что есть ли что-то еще, что ты можешь есть в пустыне? Нет, блядь. И я бы хотел пожать руку Ганнибалу Лектору, этому охуительному засранцу,.  
Он продолжал говорить, даже когда Питер давно заснул, и только потом он замолк и закрыл глаза, крепко прижав Питера к себе, и никому из них не снились кошмары. 

——  
— Давай социализируемся? — сказал Питер несколько дней спустя, лежа на диване, завернутый в одеяла, в окружение подушек, с открытой книгой, лежавшей на коленях, под негромкое бормотание телевизора.  
— Социализируемся? — переспросил Уэйд с кухни, и Питер кивнул.  
— Да, например … давай выберемся куда-нибудь на ужин, и выпьем, может, с Джонни и … я не знаю, с Логаном. Хватит так на меня смотреть!  
— Спайди, остатки китайской кухни уже разогреваются в микроволновке! — простонал он, подошел к Питеру и лег сверху на него.  
Питер засмеялся, погладив его по голове.  
— Мы оставим ее на потом. Я хочу выбраться куда-нибудь. Мне надоело быть запертым здесь. Давай, мы можем позвать команду. Теперь ты им нравишься.  
— Нет, не нравлюсь.  
— Они терпимо относятся к тебе сейчас.  
— Уже лучше.  
— Уэ-э-э-э-э-э-э-эйд, — ныл Питер прямо в ухо Уэйду.  
—Ч ертов ребенок, — проворчал Уэйд, укусив его за шею, и потом поцеловал его в губы. Затем ушел, чтобы вынуть из микроволновки китайскую еду. Питер ушел одеваться, параллельно кинув Джонни смс, и они вышли из квартиры.  
Питер убедил Уэйда позволить ему выбрать, где они будут есть, потому что он знал, что иначе все закончится походом в «Тако Бэл». И в конечном итоге они все же сели в месте, напоминавшем ресторан. Они сели за огороженным ширмой столиком, им принесли меню, и Уэйд оглянулся вокруг со странным выражением. Питер расценил это как успех.  
Этот ужин стал одной из лучших идей, которая когда-либо приходила Питеру в голову, потому что даже несмотря на то, что они в общественном месте, их стол стоял немного в стороне от других, Уэйд не совсем откровенничал с ним, но и этого было достаточно. Питер смеялся, и Уэйд разражался тирадами, рассказывая Питеру о различных местах, где он был, и о людях, с которыми встречался, а также о животных, потому что животные всегда лучше, чем люди, потому что они не спорят. И Питер улыбался и слушал.  
— Я просто ужасно хочу в туалет, — сказал Питер, после того, как они оплатили счет, и Уэйд кивнул, встав из-за стола вместе с ним.  
— Я подожду тебя снаружи, — сказал он, и Питер улыбнулся, наклонившись, чтобы быстро поцеловать его, прежде чем удалился в сторону уборных. Уэйд пошел к выходу из ресторана, кивнув в ответ на пожелание официантом хорошего вечера. Он вышел в прохладный ночной воздух, натянув свой капюшон. В кармане начал вибрировать телефон, он вытащил его, хмуро глянув неопознанный номер.  
— Дэдпул у телефона, — ответил он.  
— Наемный убийца? — поинтересовался скрипучий, искаженный голос на другом конце провода, и Уэйд вздохнул. Раньше его, когда он был просто Уэйдом, пугало, как люди всегда загадочным образом узнавали, как выйти на связь с ним. Но сейчас он уже так привык к этому, что даже измененный голос не вызывал беспокойства. Люди, которые нанимали его, никогда не хотели, чтобы он знал, кто они на самом деле. То ли из страха, что потом он придет за ними, то ли боялись, что кто-нибудь узнает, что они сделали.  
— Может быть, он вам нужен? — спросил он, ковыряя носком землю.  
— Слышал от твоего друга, Росомахи, что у тебя нездоровая тяга к убийствам.  
— Продолжай.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы все было сделано к завтрашнему утру.  
Уэйд оглянулся на ресторан.  
— Сколько?  
— Пятьдесят тысяч.  
— Дерьмо, кто-то крупно наебал тебя. Хорошо, но не к завтрашнему утру.  
— Ты должен успеть до завтра. Солдат, он собирается убить меня, мне нужно…  
— Окей, первая подсказка, — Уэйд перебил его, — военный, как я посмотрю, это значит, что он на самом деле убьет тебя утром. Наемный убийца, а не солдат, и если я нужен тебе, то не завтра утром. Я занят.  
—Занят чем? — прорычал человек. — Росомаха сказал, что ты согласишься.  
— Он забыл упомянуть, что сейчас у меня есть прочные связи дома.  
— Какая-то безымянная шлюха для тебя важнее твоей страны, сынок? Ты…  
— Белый дом, ясно, — Уэйд присвистнул, — на самом деле, он самый важный человек в моей жизни, и я не оставлю его одного сегодня ночью. Завтра в полдень, не раньше.  
На другом конце провода замолчали, Уэйд оглянулся на вход, двери ресторана открылись, и вышел Питер. Уэйд улыбнулся, когда Паркер подошел ближе, и Питер ответил ему тем же. Подошел к нему, приподнялся на цыпочки и нежно поцеловал его.  
— Кто это? — прошептал он, но Уэйд положил палец на губы Питера, и он кивнул, опустившись на пятки. Питер обнял Уэйда, положил голову ему на грудь, и Уэйд вздохнул, закрыв глаза и уткнувшись носом в растрепанные волосы Питера.  
— Завтра днем, тридцать тысяч, — наконец произнес мужчина.  
— Да пошел ты. Завтра днем, пятьдесят тысяч, как и обещал, или можешь найти кого-нибудь другого.  
—Я…  
— Что? Напишешь обо мне негативный отзыв? Наемник, парень, ты не собираешься никому рассказывать об этом, это точно. Я буду ждать файл на этот номер после полуночи, не до. Не будьте говнюком всю жизнь, капитан.  
— Как ты… — но Уэйд уже бросил трубку, прежде чем смог насладиться страхом капитана.  
Он засунул телефон обратно в карман и поднял Питера за подбородок, чтобы поцеловать его. Уэйд целовал его, пока все мысли не сконцентрировались на теле в его руках. Уэйд отстранился от Питера:  
—Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он в губы Питеру.  
Питер нежно поцеловал его, прежде чем ответил:  
— Я тоже люблю тебя.  
Они постояли еще несколько минут, медленно целуясь, пока кто-то не начинал свистеть, и Питер покраснел, отстранившись.  
—Пойдем, — сказал Уэйд, взяв его за руку. — Мы нажремся сегодня, и это будет восхитительно.  
Питер никогда не спрашивал о телефонных звонках, и Уэйд думал, что это может быть первым в списке, почему он любил и доверял Питеру. 

——  
Команда, Джонни, Логан и несколько других Икс-менов ,пришли на вечеринку, и они напились в хлам, танцевали, укуривались и вели себя так нелепо и отвратительно, как только могли. Уэйд чувствовал на себе взгляды команды большую часть ночи, они наблюдали за ним и Питером, и Уэйд решил устроить из этого шоу, вытащив Питера на танцпол, и они забылись в музыке. Уэйд тихо бормотал в шею Питера слова песни: See they were there when I woke up this morning, I’ll be dead before the day is done».  
И на обратном пути Джонни хлопнул Питера по заднице, и их ночь наконец-то по-настоящему началась. Под конец они, спотыкаясь, вывалились на улицу, Уэйд хихикал, в то время как Питер опирался на него.  
—Это было восхи… нет! — воскликнул Питер, шлепнув Уэйда по груди, — не восхитительно, потому что… потому что это не так! Это было волшебно!  
Уэйд засмеялся, его голос был немного приглушенным, потому что он прижимался к шее Питера:  
— Волшебно, — пробормотал он, — ты такой нелепый.  
—Потому… потому что люди злоупотребляют словом «восхитительный», и это отстой, ты знаешь?  
Уэйд фыркнул, поцеловав Питера в шею, прежде чем откинуться назад. Питер пошатнулся, и Уэйд притянул его к себе.  
—Ты милый, — сказал он, и Питер широко улыбнулся, слегка прикрыв глаза, и Уэйд хотел целовать его до отключки. Он пожал плечами и наклонился, беспорядочно целуя Питера, от чего они оба начали хихикать. Уэйд прислонился к кирпичной стене, и Питер упал на него, затрясшись от смеха. Наконец все вышли наружу, за ними закрылись двери, и Уэйд слышал, как Джонни звал их.  
— Пойдем, — засмеялся Джонни, оттащив Питера от Уэйда, — тебе надо домой, мелкий.  
—Я не мелкий, — сказал Питер, обидевшись, и Уйэд кивнул с умным видом.  
— М-м-м, это был долгий и дорогостоящий процесс.  
—Я думал, ты не можешь напиться из-за «Weapon X», — сказал Стив, все еще совершенно трезвый.  
Уэйд издал какой-то непонятный шум, и сказал:  
—Я могу напиться, просто я очень быстро трезвею, и в основном никакого похмелья, это...  
— Не восхитительно! — закричал Питер, вскинув руку, и Уэйд засмеялся, потянувшись за ним.  
—Правильно … о, не восхитительно, но великолепно!  
—И кто теперь нелепый? — пропел Питер, а затем зевнул.  
—Хочешь поехать домой? — предложил Стив, а Тони и Брюс уже залезали в выданный ЩИТом внедорожник.  
—Да, — сказал Питер, прежде чем Уэйд успел открыть рот. — Уэйд. Я не люблю такси, меня в них тошнит.  
— Спасибо, — ответил Уэйд, кивнув, прежде чем помочь Питеру забраться в машину.  
—Эх, я летал и худшими путями, чем этот, — сказал Джонни, прежде чем взлететь. Остальные начали потихоньку расходиться разными способами. Стив сел за руль, Тони и Брюс тихо переговаривались позади него, а Питер заснул на заднем сиденье, лежа на Уэйде.  
Когда они вернулись в квартиру, Питер только-только проснулся, и Уэйд понес его на руках из внедорожника до входной двери, помахав рукой на прощание, прежде чем войти внутрь. Наверху, он взломал замок, улыбнувшись, когда Питер пробормотал приглушенным голосом, потому что он прижимался лицом к Уэйду:  
—Мы должны выдать тебе ключ.  
Уэйд уложил Питера в кровать, раздел его до трусов, устроил поудобнее, и только потом пошел в душ – искать свой костюм. Когда он помылся и оделся, он накарябал Питеру записку прямо на стене, зная, что тот будет в ярости от того, что он не смог найти бумагу. Но Уэйд считал, что это лучше, чем ничего.  
«Вызвали на небольшое задание, я вернусь завтра вечером».  
Он нежно поцеловал Питера, оглянулся на него на мгновение, запомнив его, и затем ушел. 

——  
Когда Питер проснулся, был уже почти полдень, и его голова раскалывалась. Он посмотрел на солнечные лучи, пробивавшиеся сквозь занавески, и перевернулся. Он наткнулся взглядом на надпись, оставленную на стене. Он прищурился, но не смог разглядеть, что там, так что он шарил вокруг в поисках очков, а затем он улыбнулся, когда прочитал надпись. Он встал и пошел проблеваться, поссать и принять душ, и затем сделал себе чай и попытался найти что-нибудь поесть.  
Он провел день, сидя дома, пока Джонни не позвонил ему, предложив пойти поесть бургеров, и они встретились в ближайшем пабе.  
— Чувак, прошлая ночь, — сказал Джонни, и Питер засмеялся, кивая.  
— Да, было чертовски здорово.  
— Я рад, что ты позвонил, чувак, думаю, Уэйд неплохо проводит время.  
Питер лишь пожал плечами.  
— Надеюсь. Он на задании сейчас, — ответил он на вопросительный взгляд Джонни.  
— Так что, между вами двоими все лучше сейчас? — спросил Джонни, когда они сели за стол.  
— Да, мы, эм, мы поговорили. Ну, я говорил, а он просто принял правила.  
— Правила? — переспросил Джонни с небольшой ухмылкой.  
— У нас есть правила, чувак. Поначалу это было довольно глупо, ты знаешь … Правило первое: никогда не подкрадываться ко мне, когда я дремлю или сплю на диване. Правило второе: перестать пытаться залезть ко мне в штаны … и это вроде как все еще продолжается. Номер три действует, как я думаю, когда один тащит второго раненого или что-то вроде такого, на спине, и номер четыре - это избегать Ника Фьюри и мест, которые пахнут властью.  
— Бро, у тебя действительно есть правила, это так странно. Какие остальные?  
— Эм… правило номер пять было тем, что заставило его остаться, то есть он должен остаться, когда я попрошу его, и шестое … без обмана, когда работаешь. Правило с седьмого по десятое относятся к работе в поле… не брать ведьм в одиночку; хотдоги на крыше - это необходимость, когда нет никаких серьезных травм; кодовое слово, когда мы натыкаемся на клона Человека-Паука или Дэдпула - «постельные гимны», и… черт, я всегда забываю последнее - о, не доводить Халка до точки кипения, но можно немножко дразнить его.  
Джонни смеется, качая головой:  
— Вам двоим надо навсегда остаться вместе, — сказал он. — Я не думаю, что есть кто-то еще в мире, кто понимает друг друга так же хорошо.  
Питер лишь улыбнулся и посмотрел вниз. От слов Джонни по всему телу разлилось тепло, и он надеялся, что все так и было. 

_You want a revelation.  
You wanna get it right.  
But it’s a conversation I just can’t have tonight.  
You want a revelation,  
Some kind of resolution._

Вечером Уэйд не пришел домой, и Питер, отложив в сторону волнения, занял себя походом в магазин и копанием в разделе обменных DVD, пока не нашел несколько интересных фильмов. Он устроился перед телевизором с огромной миской попкорна, но скука одолела его уже на втором фильме, и он начал дрочить, думая о Уэйде, потом провалился в сон на несколько часов, а проснувшись, посмотрел третий фильм и лишь после пошел спать уже где-то в районе трех ночи. Уэйд пришел домой под утро, однако Питер посчитал, что это иронично и мило одновременно.  
Он так шумел, залезая через окно, что Питер проснулся, и, не обернувшись, пробормотал:  
— Правило номер одиннадцать – не заходи через окно, если только ты не на секретной миссии.  
Уэйд тихо засмеялся, а потом застонал, ударившись о пол с глухим стуком. Питер слепо зашарил рукой в поисках очков, криво водрузил их себе на нос, и покосился на него одним глазом, другой закрывая уголком подушки:  
— Твоя кровь заляпала мне весь пол, — сказал он, надув губы, и Уэйд снова сзасмеялся.  
— А ты просто будешь лежать там, как придурок, или поможешь мне? — спросил Уэйд, изогнув бровь.  
— М-м-м, я сплю, — простонал Питер, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.  
— Я потерял ногу, Спайди.  
— Кто-то отрезал тебе ногу?  
— Ага.  
— Пиздец, зачем они это сделали?  
— Не знаю, они отрезали одну и захотели еще одну в качестве запасной, что было довольно глупо с их стороны, правда, потому что мои ноги благоухают отнюдь не фиалками, особенно после работы и…  
— Твои ноги всегда пахнут, как двенадцатичасовая смена, — поправил его Питер.  
— Отвали, сейчас они постоянно воняют, не говоря уже о том, что я весь в крови и шрамах и, вероятно, в кошачьей…  
— Ладно, встаю! — крикнул Питер, спихнув с себя одеяло. — Вообще-то, меня может и стошнить, спасибо за все это. Все, что я вижу, – это твоя грубо отрезанная нога прямо передо мной, — он дернул головой, потянулся, встал с постели и, осторожно, стараясь не наступить на кровь, пошел к Уэйду. Питер поднял его на ноги – на ногу – и помог доковылять до ванной. Там он усадил его на закрытую сидушку унитаза, и Уэйд уронил назад голову и прижался к стене.  
— Вообще-то, я чувствую головокружение, и это странно, — пробормотал он. Питер осматривал его лодыжку, скривив лицо в отвращении, потому что перед его глазами кожа и мышцы зарастали обратно.  
— Что если кто-то кастрирует тебя? — неожиданно спросил Питер, взглянув на Уэйда, который отложил в сторону маску и смотрел на Питера сверху.  
— А вот это действительно интересный вопрос, — сказал Уэйд. – А еще это эксперимент, проводить который я не решусь. Сделай мне чаю, — прибавил он, пихнув Питера здоровой ногой.  
Питер закатил глаза и поцеловал его, прежде чем уйти на кухню. К тому времени, когда чай заварился, и Питеру удалось отыскать все ингредиенты для сэндвичей с арахисовым маслом и джемом, нога Уэйда уже приросла к его телу. Правда, от его костюма мало что осталось.  
— Ненавижу, когда это происходит, — отозвался он, когда прихрамывая, зашел в гостиную и указывая на свой костюм. — Я устал шить себе новые.  
— Так оставайся дома ненадолго, и мы вместе сделаем тебе новый, — ответил Питер.  
Уэйд кивнул:  
— Да, звучит справедливо. О-о-о, сэндвич, — добавил он, сгребая тарелку, прежде чем плюхнулся с ней на диван. Питер засмеялся и подхватил выскользнувший сэндвич, усевшись рядом с Уэйдом.  
— Xbox, — сказал Уэйд с набитым ртом, и Питер послушно потянулся вперед пальцами ног, чтобы включить приставку и подтянуть джойстики ближе. Именно так и прошел у них этот день. 

——  
Свесившись с дивана, Питер посмотрел на Уэйда, когда тот запел:  
— Если бы я только мог увидеть зверя, в которого ты меня превратил, я держу его в себе, но сейчас это выглядит так, будто ты выпустил его на свободу. Кричу в темноте, я вою, когда мы порознь, тянусь зубами к твоей груди, чтобы испробовать твое бьющееся сердце.  
Питер улыбнулся и спросил:  
— Что ты поешь?  
— То, что я всегда пою, — отозвался Уэйд.  
Питер закатил глаза:  
— Задница.  
— Florence and the Machine. Она мой джем, Питер. ТЫ ПНУЛ МЕНЯ, А Я ДАЛ ТЕБЕ ПОЩЕЧИНУ. ТЫ РАЗБИЛ ТАРЕЛКУ О МОЮ ГОЛОВУ, И Я ПОДЖЕГ НАШУ КРОВАТЬ.  
— Какого черта? – засмеялся Питер.  
— Мой джем, Питер. Клубничный и яблочный джем – самое лучшее сочетание в мире. А поцелуй с кулаком вообще вне конкуренции. КАК-ТО РАЗ СЛОМАЛ ТЕБЕ ЧЕЛЮСТЬ, НА ПОЛУ ТВОЯ КРОВЬ. ТЫ СЛОМАЛ НОГУ В ОТВЕТ, РАССЛАБЬСЯ И СМОТРИ, КАК ГОРИТ КРОВАТЬ.  
Он стал энергично танцевать, пинаясь и ломая все вокруг, но тут Питер просто свалился с дивана от громкого смеха. Уэйд изловчился и накинулся на него, принялся щекотать Питера, пока они оба не упали на пол. Питер смеялся и пытался отдышаться, а потом спрятал лицо у него на плече. Уэйд улыбнулся и поцеловал его в оголенный участок кожи.  
— Ты мой любимый вид сумасшествия, — выдохнул Питер, обвив руками Уэйда. — Ты должен чаще петь.  
— Я не пою, Спайди, я джем, — ответил он, отодвинувшись назад и всматриваясь в глаза Питера с ухмылкой на губах.  
Питер снова подкатил глаза и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать его, пройтись языком по его губам и услышать, как Уэйд так тихо урчал ему в губы, целуя в ответ, – медленно и томно. Когда они отстранились друг от друга, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Питер так шумно выдохнул, что Уэйд наклонился и поцеловал его ухо, потом спустился к подбородку, нежно прикусывая кожу. Он начал выводить губами узоры на его шее и всасывать кожу там, где остались синяки. Питер сгреб в кулак его рубашку и притянул к себе. Уэйд обнял затылок Питера левой рукой, а правую положил на бедро и увлек их на пол. Питер застонал, тесно прижался к нему, пока Уэйд целовал уголок его губ, но теперь от нежности не осталось и следа. Он прикусил Питера за нижнюю губу и потянул ее на себя, снова поцеловал его и крепко прижал к полу. Красные и опухшие губы Питера манили и дразнили Уэйда, снова и снова заставляя кусать и целовать их.  
— Дай мне тебя трахнуть, — прошептал Уэйд, прижавшись губами к уху Питера. Он согласно кивнул и потянулся за новым поцелуем.  
Они замерли ненадолго вот так, а потом снова поцеловались, пока Питер не подавился стоном и не толкнул Уэйда в грудь.  
— Кровать, — сказал он, и Уэйд кивнул, поднявшись и помогая Питеру встать на ноги. Питер сделал пару шагов, но Уэйд потянул его обратно, большими пальцами огладив линию челюсти и снова целуя до помутнения в глазах. Они оба тяжело дышали, и Уэйд оперся лбом о лоб Питера, закрыв глаза.  
— Давай, — прошептал Питер, схватив его за руку, и уводя Уэйда прочь из гостиной.  
Едва они переступили порог спальни, как Уэйд толкнул его и прижал к стене, рука оглаживала стояк Питера, надавливала. Уэйд слушал, как стонет Питер, смотрел, как он крутил головой, как тянулся за поцелуем. Уэйд провел языком мокрую дорожку вдоль его горла.  
— Уэйд, — выдохнул Питер, несколько секунд спустя, оттолкнув его. – Серьезно, кровать.  
Уэйд хотел выдать язвительный комментарий, прижав Питера обратно, но тот перебил его:  
— Правило двенадцать: никаких сравнений с девчонками в кровати.  
— О, это чертово скучное правило.  
— Мне плевать, я устанавливаю их.  
Уэйд ухмыльнулся и поднял Питера над полом, а когда тот начал издавать странные звуки и цепляться за него, он залился смехом. И даже когда Уэйд опрокинул Питера на кровать, когда подполз к нему и навис над ним, целуя замершего Питера, улыбка играла на его губах. Уэйд пошарил рукой в прикроватном столике и, наконец, нашел пузырек лубриканта. Пузырек приземлился на подушку, пока Уэйд стягивал с Питера майку и пижамные штаны. Питер помог ему раздеться, пока вся одежда не осталась на полу, а Уэйд снова поцеловал его, и между ними не было ничего, кроме оголенной кожи. Питер всхлипнул, когда их члены соприкоснулись, его ногти царапали Уэйду плечи, и тот со стоном прошелся дорожкой поцелуев от горла Питера к его ключицам, оставив в понравившихся местах небольшие синяки.  
— Ты девственник, Спайди? — спросил он, уткнувшись тому в грудь.  
Питер шлепнул его:  
— Черт тебя подери, какой же ты грубый, ебанашка. И да.  
— Грубый? — повторил Уэйд, прежде чем впился зубами в один из сосков Питера, и услышал, как тот вскрикнул от удивления. — Осторожней, паучья башка, или я покажу тебе, что такое грубость. Я свяжу тебя и буду трахать до тех пор, пока ты не сможешь даже орать, а я не позволю тебе кончить, пока мой член не получит свою дозу радости в твоей упругой маленькой заднице, пока я не кончу в тебя и на тебя. Как тебе такой вариант, Питер?  
— Ебаный ад, — простонал Питер. — Может, в следующий раз.  
— О, бля, после этого будет спандекс. У меня определенно кинк на костюмы, и эта задница, Спайди, я никогда не видел такой задницы, как у тебя, в спандексе.  
— Уэйд, — заскулил Питер, толкнув его.  
— Что? Нет такого правила разговаривать во время секса: я считаю, это физически невозможно.  
— Да иди ты, ты меня смешишь, и перестань говорить о моей заднице в костюме, пожалуйста.  
— Ладно, на это я могу согласиться, — ухмыльнулся Уэйд.  
Он наклонился и потянул Питера за лодыжки. Питер вздрогнул, когда в него проник первый палец, он попытался расслабиться и дышать медленней; вторым пальцем Уэйд задел простату, и Питер удивленно вскрикнул. У него поджались пальцы на ногах. С третьим пальцем уже всхлипнул Уэйд, прежде чем убрать руку. Он зажмурился и шумно втянул носом воздух, потому что Питер издавал такие звуки, что у него тряслись руки, когда он откручивал крышку тюбика с лубрикантом.  
— Потерял дар речи, Дэдпул, и это все, что для этого нужно? — пошутил Питер, подергав ногой у того перед носом. 

Уэйд не остался в долгу и, наклонившись, провел языком от лодыжки до самого паха. Питер чертыхнулся и потянулся рукой к своему паху, но Уэйд перехватил его за запястье и положил руку на собственный член, пачкая живот Питера капающей смазкой.

— Перестань выебываться, — простонал Питер, пока тот медленно и мучительно водил рукой по его члену.  
— Я собираюсь заставить тебя кричать, Спайди, — предупредил Уэйд, плотно сжав руку. — Готов?  
Питер быстро кивнул и не сводил с него глаз, а когда Уэйд плавным толчком вошел в него, Питер невольно скомкал простынь в кулаках.  
— Черт, Питер, — выдохнул Уэйд, оказавшись в теплом плену.  
Питер прерывисто дышал, попытавшись привыкнуть к смеси из дискомфорта и удовольствия одновременно. От этого у него побежали мурашки по спине. Питер немного сдвинулся в сторону, и Уэйд сдавленно зашипел.  
— Уэйд, — сказал Питер, придвинувшись ближе, — Уэйд, пожалуйста, трахни меня.  
— С превеликим удовольствием, Паркер, — отозвался Уэйд низким голосом и подмигинул Питеру.  
— Никогда не цитируй при мне Клинта, или любого другого Мстителя, или Икс-Мэна и, блядь, — он замолкает, когда Уэйд начал толкаться в него. – Правило… Правило номер тринадцать.  
Уэйд поцеловал его, заставив замолчать, и оторвав его руку от простыни, закинул ее себе на плечо. Питер разорвал поцелуй с криком, откинувшись на кровати.  
— Я собираюсь тебя на куски порвать, — прорычал Уэйд, а потом укусил его за губу и начал двигать бедрами с таким пошлым звуком, что Питер залился краской.  
Другую ногу Питера он закинул себе на руку, надавил на его член пальцем и мучительно медленно трахал его, заставив Питера привыкнуть к ощущениям, к поцелуям, пока не задел самую чувствительную точку внутри Питера и тот не захлебнулся стоном, расцарапав Уэйду спину и шею. Уэйд уткнулся в шею Питера и втянул носом его запах. Уэйд ускорил темп, и Питер сильнее впился ногтями ему в спину, когда он наклонился и поцеловал его шею. Он делал это снова и снова, пока стон Питера не перерос в медленный крик, а его мышцы не начало сводить приятной судорогой.  
— Питер, — но Питер поцеловал его, отчаянно и грубо, столкнувшись с ним языком и зубами, пока Уэйд не перестал себя контролировать и не начал вбиваться в податливое тело, а все из-за восхитительной задницы Питера. Каждый его толчок Питер встречал вскриком, он протянул руку между их животами и сжал в кулаке свой член. Когда его большой палец оглаживал головку, он сдавленно выдохнул.

Другая рука царапала Уэйда и заставляла его стонать, когда он сильнее насаживался на его член. Уэйд чувствовал, что это не продлится долго, по спине уже ползли электрические всполохи удовольствия. 

— Уэйд, — Питер схватился за его плечо, упираясь пятками в спину. — Уэйд, блядь… Уэйд.  
— Да? — тяжело выдохнул Уэйд ему в плечо. — Ты кончишь для меня, детка?  
— Черт.  
— Черт, Питер, это же не то, что я пропустил? Я б трахал тебя вечно. Мой член и твоя задница, упругая и чертовски горячая и, боже, ты словно поглотил меня целиком. Мне нужно больше.  
— Уэйд, Уэйд… — Питер задыхался, быстро отдрачивая себе, а когда Уэйд сделал пару медленных толчков, Питер закричал и потянулся к Уэйду, целуя того везде, куда мог достать. 

Уэйд кончил с именем Питера на губах, перед глазами все мутилось, и он вообще не различал предметы какое-то время. А еще это был один из самых незабываемых оргазмов в его жизни, потому что он еще никогда и ни с кем не терял сознание, даже на несколько секунд. А когда он снова смог дышать, Питер выбрался из-под него и лег сверху, прижавшись лицом к шее и хватая ртом воздух.

— Блядь, Уэйд, — простонал Питер, прижавшись лбом к его лбу. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что нас ждет еще один увлекательный круг номер два в ближайшем будущем.  
Уэйд посмеивался, прежде чем скатиться с кровати, и увернулся от пальцев Питера и от его губ. Питер разочарованно застонал, надеясь таким образом вернуть Уэйда обратно. Возбуждение снова накатило на него.  
— Ты ведь фанат обнимашек, не так ли? — сказал Уэйд, прежде чем свалился на кровать рядом с Питером.  
— Правило номер четырнадцать: посткоитальные обнимашки – необходимость в большинстве случаев.  
Уэйд пробурчал что-то и сжал Питера в объятьях, нежно поцеловав в лоб.  
— Еще один поцелуй – вот и все, что тебе нужно, — прошептал он, и Питер улыбнулся в ответ – широко, счастливо, и так заразительно, что Уэйд снова поцеловал его.  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Питер, уронив голову на плечо Уэйда и обвив его, словно осьминог.  
— Я знаю, — ответил Уэйд, и Питер просто чмокнул его в подбородок,— я тоже люблю тебя. 

_Would you leave me if I told you what I’ve done?  
And would you need me if I told you what I’ve become?  
Cos it’s so easy to say it to a crowd,  
But it’s so hard, my love, to say it to you out loud._


End file.
